Megadeth425's Solaceon Daycare Secrets
by Freddy Jr
Summary: I have taken it upon myself to gather the entirety of Megadeth425's greatest masterpiece. I have attempted to contact Megadeth, to determine if they would be fine with this gathering of chapters, though I have not found a site that they have been on for some time. If someone knows if Megadeth is still active somewhere, please PM me.
1. chapter 1

Chapter One

Funny how the best week of my life was also the worst. It didn't transition from one to the other drastically, but instead the two went hand in hand. And honestly, I'd say the terrible parts of the week went into making it all the better when Friday rolled around, ushered in with the sound of the radio playing louder than it had any reason to. I knew that Thin Lizzy wasn't quite enough to wake me up unless it was as loud as a concert. I guess therein lied my first, and primary, complaint. A heavy sleeper like me, let alone one so used to being up all night and sleeping through to the afternoon had to adapt to waking up so damn early. The sun wasn't even out yet, and the blinking numbers on the clock/radio told me that I was waking up at the time that only a week before, I had gone to sleep at. If not for the "best week" thing, I wouldn't have bothered getting up.

It had been my first week working at the daycare center in Solaceon. The old couple than ran the place--and it was always an old couple--expanded their operation and decided to instead hire someone to help out with things. Being good with Pokemon and them being family friends, I landed the job without any competition. My first week had been rather gruelling, but worth it. I did pretty much everything physical, including feeding time. They seemed to warm up to me rather fast, especially given I was a total stranger and, admittedly, had never been around so many damn Pokemon. Considering how many of them were raised for fighting, for the most part they seemed rather tame around me, not that I was complaining.

I grumbled as I turned the volume to its lowest and flicked the switch to turn the alarm off. I stumbled out of bed and made my way down the hall to the bathroom. The rest of the house remained totally silent, nobody else even remotely insane enough to want to be up this early. When the light went on, I looked like death warmed over, grunting at myself before stepping out of my boxers and into the shower. The hot water helped get my attention and shake some of the urges to sleep, at least enough for me to get through the day like a functioning human being. My muscles ached a little, remnants from the days before, and the heat did wonders for them. The soap, pearly white when I lathered up the facecloth, mingled with brown and black by the time it circled the drain, taking with it all the dirt and sweat. I would have showered before going to sleep the night before, like the previous three, but by that point I had lost all will to do anything beyond sleep.

My hair felt about fifty percent lighter, too, as I washed all the sweat and dirt out of it. I guess that was one thing about my hippie mane I couldn't avoid; no matter how much conditioner I slapped onto my head, it was going never going to be shiny and soft by the end of the day.

With all of that done, I cut the water, stepped out, and started towelling off. The asshole in the mirror was replaced with someone a little friendlier now; his green eyes were less glazed over and squinted, his long brown hair was infinitely better-looking, albeit wet, and he looked like he had a little more life in him than the other guy. He seemed better suited for work, so I decided to take him along.

By the time I was on my way to the door, the sun was still a fair length of time from arrival. My mom's Delcatty blocked the doorway, her way of saying she needed more food. Naturally, upon going to the kitchen, I saw her bowl was a paltry three quarters full, and I would have been a terrible person not to give royalty a full bowl to eat from. Sometimes, I wondered why mom put up with her snooty attitude.

With her fed, I was finally out the door. Sunlight was a luxury my walk to work didn't get by simple virtue of them waking up at dawn. Still, it wasn't all that terrible, especially since the walk was so short; ten minutes, tops. Before I knew it, I was there.

I unlocked the side door that led me straight to the yard, not wanting to wake the old couple who lived out of the house they handled operations from. When I got there, I was totally unsurprised to find Bayleef there.

Bayleef was born in the daycare, one of the egg Pokemon a trainer didn't want. Problem was, nobody wanted to adopt the Chikorita, so she became one of the Pokemon the owners just sort of let run around. The owners were nice, but they didn't interact much with the Pokemon, so she never really had any human contact. Until I came, that was. She quickly grew attached to me, and whenever I went on break, she'd generally sit next to me. She was probably the first friend I made at the place, faster than the other abandoned Pokemon.

I squatted next to her as I closed and locked the gate door behind me. "You didn't stay up all night, did you?" I scratched the back of her neck softly.

"Bay," she cooed, rubbing her head against my arm. I remained there for a moment before patting her on the head.

"I've got to get ready for work, girl. I'll come see you when I get some time, okay?"

"Bay," she grumbled as I made my way down the small cobblestone path that led to the food storage. It was a rather large building for its purpose, resting on the opposite end of the de facto ranch from the house. As such, it had all the various things workers would need if they were working in that part. It wasn't a whole lot, considering the only field workers were me and Heather, a girl who handled the night shift, and someone who worked the weekends. Predictably, Heather was sitting in the break room waiting for me so she could go home. I saw her off with a quick greeting and farewell. It'd be a long day.

I was working the front desk for a short time that afternoon. Elaine and Robert were having lunch, as were the Pokemon, so I was on desk duty until they came back. It wasn't that exciting, all things considered, and it was only a few minutes before I was off to have lunch of my own that a trainer walked in.

"Hi, I'm here to leave my Lopunny," he said quickly and with ragged breath, probably fresh from a long bike ride.

"Trainer ID?" I asked.

We went through all the steps, he let her out to say goodbye, put her back in, handed me the Pokeball, and went on his merry way. I put it in my pocket until I could go back outside, at which point I'd release the Lopunny and eat lunch.

It was only about fifteen minutes later that Elaine came back.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Adam. Bob and I got side-tracked eating lunch."

"It's alright," I said, pushing aside the newspaper I had killed time with.

"Here," she said, handing me a plastic bag. "There's some leftover lasagna in there to make up for the wait."

"Thanks," I said, making my way past her and on my way to the break room.

The expansion was rather recent, and we hadn't quite filled out all the space yet. It was a gradual thing, but for the time being the Pokemon had even more space to themselves than usual, and all the long-termers--Pokemon who were in for several weeks--were eager to take advantage of it. An Umbreon and Espeon, sisters who were left together, almost knocked me over as they ran past me, laughing the whole time. With a wider area, the flying-types seemed to just be lapping the place, revelling in the expanded airspace.

All this energy and happiness... it made me feel good to be here, to have gotten the job. It was more than enough to make the labour worth it, to make me not regret getting up before any sane person would, to not regret the aching and the caked-on dirt. It was just as much a matter of giving them affection and attention as it was keeping them fed with some Pokemon.

At long last, I reached the break room, got my lunch out of the fridge, and sat down. As I opened up the lasagna, I heard a clattering sound as something fell out of my pocket. I leaned over the side of the chair and saw a pokeball. I had forgotten to let Lopunny out. I reached down and let the Pokemon out. "Sorry for leaving you in there so long, I got side-tracked. Go outside and play."

"Lopun," she said, shaking her head. Before I knew what was going on, she had hopped onto the table, bent over in front of me, and motioned to her rear. "Punny!" she demanded, and it took me a few seconds to understand what she was doing.

She leaned down a little more and I got a face full of the Pokemon's vagina, soaking wet as she continued to point to it and repeat her name. I averted my gaze. What the hell was she doing? And why did she expect me to--

What exactly did her trainer do that she now wanted from me?

I grabbed the chair and put my other hand on the table, sliding myself and my food a few feet down, getting Lopunny out of my direct line of sight, before trying to pretend she wasn't there by staring directly at my food and just eating. It did little to stop her, though. She crawled along the table, getting directly in front of me, moving as sensually as she could. Her hips swayed seductively in front of me, lust underlining her sexual grace as her tongue ran along her lips. She approached me, her vagina practically dripping onto the table. She looked like a human--a brown-furred human who just happened to be coming onto me, and I had to say, she looked pretty damn sexy with--

No! No, bad thoughts! Bad, terrible, wrong thoughts!

I decided lunch could wait, getting up from my chair and getting ready to just leave. That was a mistake, as I forgot that Pokemon, even when you have almost two feet of height more than they do, tend to be a whole hell of a lot strong. She tackled me, sending me to the ground with her on top of her, her soft white fur brushing against me in the process. She pinned me down, which told me her trainer had conditioned her for this kind of strength, and that maybe he was refusing just like I was. I could do nothing as she brought her face less than an inch from mine, licking her lips. "Lopun," she said in such a sultry, seductive voice I was almost convinced she hadn't said it.

She turned around, still lying on my gut, her hands digging into my shorts and boxers. I was totally powerless to stop her, her fur now to tickling my crotch area, as she pulled my penis out. "No!" I was shouting. "Stop it, Lopunny. This is wro-ah!"


	2. Chapter 1pt2

I was literally rendered speechless in a second flat. I wanted to talk, but I found myself totally unable to as she seemed to take all of my penis into her mouth at once, diving right into something that felt too good considering she was a Pokemon and I was most certainly not.

Her tongue slithered around my shaft as she bobbed her head along the entire length, her teeth just barely grazing it. I was quickly losing my composure as the rational parts of my brain that told me it was wrong and terrible and wrong and illegal and wrong and amoral were all drowned out by the resounding screams of "Yes!" coming from my libido, that jerk. He was loud enough to seriously overpower everything except the primal desire to cum in this Pokemon's mouth.

So I gave in. What else could I do? She had me pinned and was giving me a blowjob so great I was almost paralyzed with pleasure. Maybe my lusty side had a point for once, and it's not like I could stop it. So I lay back and enjoyed the ride.

Or at least I would have, had she not stopped her blowjob to shout at me. "Pun!" she snapped, giving her hips a shake. She must have been in heat, which would have explained why she was so horny, and she needed satisfaction. I gladly reached forward to play with her, if only to get the blowjob train moving again. And indeed, her mouth wrapped around my dick as I obliged.

My fingers slowly slipped into her folds, and almost instantly they were soaked with her pussy juices. A little deeper they slipped into her tight hole, her bushy little tail moving gleefully as I began to pump my fingers in and out, working a steady rhythm in her. It almost felt like her pussy was responding to my presence, tightening and shifting slightly in response, pulsating, but it must have been my imagination.

As I worked her steadily, almost mechanically, I began to thrust--just slightly--upward, into her mouth. She responded to me fingering her by cooing sweetly into my groin, a perfect complement to the heavenly lip service she paid me. I could feel her tongue moving faster inside her mouth around my shaft, sending long waves of pleasure through me.

I probably would have closed my eyes and just basked in the pleasure if not her the hypnotic swaying of her hips, side to side, keeping my attention planted firmly on her. Or, well, parts of her.

It was going great, up until out of nowhere she pulled away from me completely. I was about to ask what the deal was; I hadn't cum yet, and neither had she. Key word: about. Before I knew what was going on, she had straddled me, this time facing toward me, pressing the tip of my cock against her dripping entrance. She remained there a moment; a long, agonizing moment, her hips swaying a little, grinding my head against her puffy labia, a fragile build-up driving me mad. I wanted release, wanted to fill her up with my flesh and then with my cum, to make her scream. I didn't want to play, didn't want any of that. If I was going to give in to such a terrible thing, then I wanted my money's worth.

Then, and again with such blinding speed I wasn't even aware it happened for a moment, she had slid down my cock, burying it all the way into her. I outright shouted as I felt her divinely tight pussy constricting me, keeping me secure in place. My breathing was heavy as she pressed her soft hands against my chest, moving her shapely backside up, then back down again. Slowly she built up her rhythm, something rising inside me as she went, increasing with her speed. Her pussy devouring my cock over and over was one of the greatest feelings I had ever had; such a tight little hole swallowing my entire shaft, much to my amazement.

I don't know why I did what I did, but as she reached top speed, I brought my hand to her mouth. The fingers shone in the bright light of the room with her juices glistening on them. I was sort of surprised when she so gracefully accepted them, taking one finger into her mouth and licking her own juices clean off my finger. Though "licking" didn't quite encompass it.

As Lopunny rode me hard, she treated my finger like she had my penis only a moment ago, sucking on it eagerly, her tongue swirling around it. It was odd, something I had never thought of being a turn-on, but as she basically fellated my finger, I found myself very quickly seeing the appeal. It brought a strange level of pleasure, an odd sensation, to accentuate the great sex she was giving me, and when she had sucked all the flavour, so to speak, out of one finger, she moved on to the other.

What the hell was going on? It finally sank in exactly what was going on; I was sitting there, eating my lunch, and next thing I knew, I was lying on the floor, a Lopunny I was tasked with watching riding me while sucking on my middle finger, and I was loving every second of it. It was wrong, it was illegal, and it could cost me my job, but the Lopunny had me by the balls--figuratively and literally--and I could do nothing but enjoy every sinful second of her furry crotch meeting mine, tickling the skin as her hot, slick cunt gave my dick the best treat in the world.

Fuck wrong. Lopunny pussy beats it out every time.

We began to moan in synch as her motions, pleasure building up between us simultaneously. She leaned forward, her small breasts swaying slightly as she rode me even harder, continuing her work on my finger. Every last trace of her juices was gone, but she continued to suck, but I wouldn't dare complain, because it accentuated the proceedings greatly. If I was going to do such a terrible thing, I wanted to go all out with it.

I thrust back against her as our simultaneous shouts and moans and gasps grew louder, more frantic. A deluge of passion swirled around us as her tight pussy grew wetter still in anticipation for the inevitable. My free hand found its way to her hip, holding her steady as I felt my legs weaken; a sure-fire sign it was approaching. She had me beat by a mere second, clenching down so tight I almost screamed as my cock twitched inside her pulsating, dripping cunt, firing off a load of cum thicker and bigger than I ever had before. I felt it drain me as the milky fluid filled her up, her juices soaking my crotch in the process.

When finally we were both spent, she collapsed on top of me, my hand removed from her mouth, stroking her large ears. I knew even after the act that what we had done was wrong, but by that point it didn't seem to matter. I had no regrets, and to be honest, I felt like doing it again.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My weekend felt rather dull, almost as if now that it was here, I had a reason for it not to be.

I had sex with Lopunny twice more that day when supper rolled around. Then came the wonderful challenge of removing the smell of sex that hung so heavily in the air before Heather showed up. Aside from Lopunny, my day was pretty run of the mill, though I had to break up a fight between a new Mankey and a long-termer Primeape, my first such fight breakup there.

Even though I didn't have work until Monday, I dropped by anyway to see Bayleef, since I had ignored her the day before. Naturally I wouldn't tell her it was because I was tapping some sweet Lopunny ass; that would be in poor taste, and not the kind of thing I should be announcing where my bosses could be in earshot. When I reached the front of the daycare, however, I was greeted by the trainer from the day before--Lopunny's trainer.

"Oh, hey," he said, flagging me down and sprinting over to me several meters away.

"Hi," I said back, having a fair bit of difficulty looking him in the eye. What do I say to him? "How are you doing? I blew three loads into your Lopunny's cunt last night and she was great, I hope you bring her back sometime because I'd love to try anal"? It would have been terrible, but as my mind focused on the fact this meant no more fun with Lopunny, it was all that my brain wanted to come up with.

"I just wanted to say thanks. I talked to Lopunny before we left, and she told me how you helped her out last night."

He was... thanking me? For fucking his Pokemon. "I'm sorry, what?"

"You don't need to play coy with me, it's alright. I'm cool, man. Honestly, I would have kept her myself, but when she's in heat she wants attention all the time, and I needed a break before my dick started bleeding. She said you were a great lay though, so I think maybe I'll bring one of my other Pokemon by some time for you, just as a thank-you."

Had I woken up someplace radically different from the world I knew? Where was I, in this strange version of reality where Pokemon fucking is a topic of casual conversation and you thank someone for keeping your in-heat Lopunny from--

I was dreaming, wasn't I?

"You okay?" he asked, leaning forward a little and waving his hand in front of me.

"I'm sorry, I just--look, I didn't mean for anything to happen. I didn't know she was in heat, I accidentally brought her Pokeball into the break room when I was having lunch, she forced herself on me, and I sort of lost control. I have no idea what happened, and frankly I'm still sort of groggy and feeling a bit dirty over the whole thing, so please, don't thank me."

He looked at me funny for a moment, and I took the time to actually get a good look at him. He looked to be wearing clothes 20 years past their existence, some hybrid of surfer and Bill S. Preston Esq. with blond hair almost to his neck, and not all that bright.

"Oh, I get it. You're new to the whole thing. Well it's alright, you're not alone, dude, and you're not in the wrong. Tell you what, if you're curious, just go home and search 'pokephilia' on the internet, and you can decide for yourself how you want things to be. And if you ever want to hit me up or anything, talk to a fellow lover of fine lady Pokemon ass, give me a call. You got my number yesterday when I brought my babe in to the daycare. See you later, dude."

And again, the words took about four times their length to get through my head. I was still shocked and had difficulty believing anything he was saying was actually said. And naturally, by the time I processed the words and had about a hundred questions for him, he was gone. And took Lopunny with him. Great, I was now confused and probably going to stay that way.

I decided to push the entire matter out of my head as I walked in through the front door.

Elaine greeted me quizzically. "It's Saturday, Adam."

"I know. I wanted to drop by and see Bayleef and apologize for not seeing her yesterday, make sure she's not upset."

"The girl took to you for some reason. Heather and the weekend guys didn't get so nearly a warm welcome from here, so while you're there, can you tell her to be a bit more cooperative? Or else we'll lose our weekend workers and you'll have to go seven days a week."

"I'll see what I can do," I said, lifting the part of the shelf-desk-thing that lifted for people to pass--I had never figured out what it was called--and went out to see her.

It took a bit of convincing--and by 'bit', I mean lots--but eventually I got the stubborn Bayleef to cooperate. Turned out she was a staring session away from chasing Jamie right out of his job. I had no idea why she was so cold to him. She followed me all the way to the gate, and I gave her one last scratch on the back of the neck before leaving to start my actual weekend.

Somewhere after supper, I was upstairs, lounging around, when all of a sudden images hit me. Images of the day before, of Lopunny bent over the table softly mewling, her body heaving as I thrust into her again and again. Images of her huddled against the wall while I lay on the floor between her legs, my tongue exploring her inner core and licking up all the sweet juices she had to offer. One minute I was relaxing, sort of mindlessly watching TV, the next I'm inexplicably replaying sex with Lopunny in my head.

Then I remembered Lopunny's trainer, who told me to look up...what was it, pokephilia? Incredible; they even had a damn name for it. That might help me answer of my questions and be done with this whole thing.

I rolled off my bed and went over to the computer and hit the internet. I stared at the word in the little search engine box before hitting "enter" for several minutes, just trying to understand it and come to terms with the fact I had just typed such an absurd word. With a roll of the eyes I hit the key and brought up the search results. I figured the first result would explain things, so I clicked it.

What followed almost floored me. Pictures of various combinations of humans and Pokemon caught in carnal acts plastered the screen. It was what I had done with Lopunny, but multiplied, both guys and girls, and with Pokemon that weren't all as humanoid. One of the biggest eye-catchers was a slender girl on all fours, mounted by a Luxray. In the picture beside her, another much curvier girl tribbed with her Gardevoir, their legs and lips locked.

Needless to say, I clicked onward, my pants tightening considerably as I went through more of the website. It was pretty standard stuff for a website, explaining the fetish and attraction and tons of preachy stuff about social issues I didn't feel like reading--prattling on about changing society's attitudes did nothing for me when I could feel my pants tightening. There was a message board that'd probably answer all of my questions, but all these images assaulting my brain left me disoriented. Like with Lopunny, I left shame and decency at the door, opening my pants and clicking on the "Videos" tab. What followed was one of the strangest points of my life up to that point.

The first video was tame enough; probably for the best, too; nothing too hardcore just yet. It was rather simple; a girl spread out on a bed, a Ratticate lying atop her and just fucking her senseless, his body moving rapidly. Her breasts heaved and bounced each time he thrust into her, moving as rapidly as he was. She didn't have much in the way of words, just making an assortment of sounds, and her voice was actually rather grating. Next video.

The camera focused on a female Vulpix getting pounded mercilessly, making insanely adorable and arousing sounds as some lucky bastard pounded her tight hole. Her face seemed frozen in total ecstasy as cock filled her up so totally. I knew, watching the video, that I would never be able to look at any Vulpix the same way again; I'd always see the lust-struck face trapped in rapture, and most likely would want to fill her up and induce the rapture myself.

It got hardcore fast as the next random video almost sent me falling out of my chair in surprise. A pale girl in a black quasi-gothic lolita dress sat in the lap of an Arcanine, his cock presumably filling her tight hole, though I couldn't see anything to tell. What really shook me, though, was that about six Arcanine hung around, and she jacked off two of them by her sides. Third video, and I had already come across gangbang porn involving a girl and Arcanine. I was amazed this stuff existed, that people not only had group sex with Pokemon, but recorded it. And it looked professionally done, like there was a market for this stuff out there. A watermark near the bottom told me that it was, indeed, a sample for something I could buy at the company's website.

As a fourth Arcanine walked over to her, standing up on his hind legs and presenting her his cock, which she gladly began to suck on, I found that I had worked my pants off and was jacking off furiously to the sights before me. Yet again I lost the voice of reason in my head telling me it was wrong and all that jazz. All I knew was that there was a cute girl getting objectified by Pokemon, and it was hot. As soon as the new Arcanine had come, he, er... 'came'. All over her face. Pulling out just in time, he plastered her face, and she could do nothing but moan and smile.

Being a sample, the video faded out there and advertised the website, so I went on to the next one. A girl lay on her stomach, eating out her female Bulbasaur, a Pokemon I had never even thought of having any sex appeal at all. And yet, there she was, looking pretty damn hot as a blush broke through her green skin. She had two vines out, both helping out her trainer. Vine Whip. Used for sex.

What had I gotten into? What was I watching? Why did it turn me on and have me masturbating to it, and what did that say about me? I stopped asking the questions as I watched the Bulbasaur moan and slip the vines into her trainer's pussy, fucking her hard with them, making the girl lick her harder, causing louder moans, my hand going the entire time in response to the erotic sight.

I just kept watching the videos, going on for longer than I could imagine, wanking all the while. No time for shame or right and wrong, I just knew that there was a carnival of sex and debauchery on my screen and I loved every second of it.


	4. Chapter 2pt2

A girl kneeling in front of her Rhyperior and wrapped her massive breasts--or at least attempted to--around his even more cock while her tongue lashed at its tip. The adorable, lusty sounds of a Mareep as her trainer held her hips, bouncing her up and down in his lap. A girl so young I wondered if I could get arrested for even watching straddled the face of a Charmander while two Charmeleons manhandled her above the waist, enough of their seed on her face to tell me I was catching the middle of something.

The endless parade of Pokephilia porn had seemingly robbed me of every reservation I had, even the ones I regained in the past twenty-four hours. My head had cleared, but now it was even more muddled as I saw the depths of depravity these people sunk to, and my only thought was "I want in".

What finally did it for me was a Lopunny video. Really, it was the inverse of the Charmeleon and Arcanine videos. It was a female Lopunny--a damn fine one, with a nicer ass and rack than the one I had--being practically stuffed with cock. The video description said it was a strange secret 'club' they belonged to; each week, one of the trainers would bring one of their female Pokemon, and they would just ravage her, fill all of her holes at once for hours on end and leave her totally spent. There must have been eight guys, each taking turns with her. Semen was caked on to her fur.

And she loved every second of it. She complained during the brief second when one left and another filled her back up. Flying on cloud nine while her trainer and his friends just fucked her every which way. At one point, a trainer pulled out of her mouth, shot his load on her face, and she smiled for the camera.

The sight of a Lopunny so thoroughly fucked and drenched with cum. smiling that twisted smile dripping with lust, sent me over the edge. I was totally unprepared, gasping as my cum spilled out onto the floor. I kept stroking through, wanking as the stream came and even a little after. It felt so good, as though it was the admittance of something my penis had been saying for years, that some secret level of pleasure had been waiting for me to come around. I stared at the screen a while longer, watching the rest of the video, before getting something to clean up my cum. And once that was done, I hit the "Next" button and started all over again.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

To say going to work Monday was going to be strange was an understatement. Saturday was spent watching Pokemon and humans doing the deed, and Sunday only made it worse. I started exploring, joining forums, meeting people who, it seemed, were a lot like me. And all this time, I didn't even know it. I talked at great length to one girl in particular named Tabitha, a Pokemon Ranger with an Infernape. She said she and a few of her fellow Rangers had pretty much turned the job into "meet random wild Pokemon and fuck them", which made me feel so much better; I wasn't the only one seriously in violation of job rules. We talked for hours about pokephilia, and having befriended someone normal who shared my fetish--as opposed to Ted "Theodore" Logan--went great ways in helping me accept it. Well, accepting it when there wasn't porn in front of me, since the porn shut my brain off altogether.

I woke up groggier than normal that day, since I had stayed up longer than I should have, talking to Tabitha. By the time I reached work, I wanted very much to go back to bed, moreso than I had Friday, amazingly.

Bayleef wasn't waiting at the gate for me, probably sleeping. I locked the gate and turned around to see Umbreon and Espeon playing again, like they had on Friday. Problem was, it was different now. As Umbreon chased after her sister, all I could see was the mental image of the two siblings, paws on my legs, licking my dick together while I reached around them and fingerfucked their dripping slits. Their adorable eyes just focued hungrily on my cock as it twitched, spurting my cum all over their adorable--

Dammit!

My pants grew tighter as I averted my gaze and continued down the path, shoving the lovely little fantasy out of my head, at least for the time being. I continued on down the path, keeping my eyes planted firmly on the path, counting the stones as I passed, trying very hard to keep my mind focused. It was going to be a very difficult day if I was already perving out. When I arrived at the food storage, Heather was sitting around, stirring her half-empty cup of coffee idly.

"Hey," I said, dropping my bag in the corner and pulling up the other chair. "You work the weekend night shifts, too?"

"Yeah," she grumbled, looking worse than I did in the morning. She did the same work I did, but without the exposure to sunlight. "At least until Grandpa finds someone else to work nights. I can't do this much, I need to have a life."

I chuckled a little as we continued to make some more small talk before she went on her way. I took a quick glance at her as she walked by--usually an ass like that, contained so tightly in jeans, would have me drooling, but it didn't do as much for me that time as it had previously. I guess if human ass no longer held as much interest for me, I was a full-blown pokephiliac. Farewell, Heather's ass, I hardly knew ye.

"Calm down, guys," I said, cutting open the bag of Pokemon food beside me while a a bunch of Pokemon, including a Pidgey, a Sentret, and a Cubone, hounded me to go faster. I grabbed the bag from the base, tipping it into the almost comically oversized food bowl. The contents spilled out slowly at first, but by the time I had it upside-down, the food rushed out of the bag, and within a minute, I had it empty. Of course, fifty seconds before then, they were fighting over the food already, shoving each other out of the way playfully. The younger Pokemon were fed first just because of their impatience; the older Pokemon were experienced and could go a few minutes longer without food. Soon, the other bowls were full and everyone was happy.

There were about fifteen to twenty-five Pokemon at any given time entrusted to the daycare. Sometimes trainers just had them there a couple hours, sometimes a day or two. In addition to seven Pokemon who had hatched from eggs their trainers didn't want and became permanent residents until they were adopted, Bayleef included, there were currently twenty-seven Pokemon I was tasked with taking care of. And for the most part, I was handling it quite well. A Machoke who had been there for a few weeks was willing to help me out with carrying the food, which gave me some time to sit around and do relative nothing.

I found that around male Pokemon, or a mixed batch, I was much more able to control my brain. When I was relatively alone with a female or two, however... Let's just say Machoke's presence was a blessing. Through the course of the day I had, in my head, fucked a Pidgeot, a Sneasel, and an Ampharos, in addition to more time with the Umbreon and Espeon twins, and they were all glorious. I avoided Bayleef like the fucking plague, as much as I knew it would make her sad, just because I didn't want to start imagining myself doing anything to her. Tabitha told me that the pussies of grass types tended to taste--

2, 3, 5, 7, 11, 13, 17...

And we're good. I had taken to counting off prime numbers in my head when I had to get the stuff out of my head, just because math and memories of learning math were the least sexy things I could think of on the fly. Which was good, because the last thing I wanted to think about as licking Bayleef's minty-sweet cunt and--

19, 23, 29, 31...

Back again.

With everyone fed, I went off to handle my hour-long desk shift. Elaine greeted me as I came, passing me her newspaper as I sat down and did virtually nothing for a solid hour. No slacker-ery types came by with Pokemon in heat for me to watch, and by extension nobody came. It was an hour of silence as I just sat by and read the paper. Elite four challenge in a few weeks, reports of muggers in Veilstone, public outrage over ferry costs to Canalave... it was all totally inconsequential to everything my brain had running through it. On the bright side, no stories about arrests being made over Pokephilia rings or anything. Which was good; it meant the insanely terrible but rather funny timing was still just a literary device, not real. If life were a movie, there'd probably be someone arrested for having sex with Pokemon in some other daycare.

When my hour was up, I handed Elaine the newspaper back and went on my way to have my lunch. In peace. Far removed from any Pokemon who could give me impure thoughts. And, much to my luck, I did. I closed the door, sat down, and ate lunch. Exciting, ain't it? I focused on the food, kept my mind off Pokemon, and when I was done, I got up, threw out my garbage, and noticed the garbage bag was pretty well full. I picked it out of the bin, wrapped up the top in a knot, and brought it around back.

And that's where the boring parts ended. Behind the food storage/break room, Ampharos lay huddled against the wall. I was trying to swear off the impure thoughts, but the problem here was that she wasn't being all wholesome anyway. She her her legs spread and her tail pumped in and out of her pussy while she made soft, adorable sounds.

Dammit.

"Are you okay?" I asked, approaching her, trying hard to cover up the fact I had a very pronounced bulge and with it the fact I wanted nothing more than to drop down in front of her and help her out with that.

"Amph! Ampharos!" she looked very happy to see me, pulling her tail out of her vagina as I neared her.

"Do you need any help with something? Food? Water?" I had dug my own grave by acknowledging her and grabbing her attention. I had no idea what I was saying, only hope that I could avoid problems, albeit really great problems that made me feel on top of the world.

"Pharos," she said, pointing to her pussy. I was afraid of that.

Then, the mental image of the Lopunny video from the weekend came rushing back. Manhandled by eight humans at once and loving every second of it. It was just as much a pleasure trip for her as it was for them. I think I realized at that point something that, frankly, should have been apparent all along. The Pokemon enjoyed it, too. The Pokemon wanted it just as much as we did. Every video I so eagerly masturbated to showed a trainer and their Pokemon in a relationship that just went beyond the normal relationship most have. It was bonding and mutual satisfaction. Even in talking to Tabitha, I think, I missed that part. I mean, for the second time if a week, a Pokemon was coming onto me. Was it really me taking advantage of them and all that jazz if they were the ones demanding it from me?

So I decided then and there that yes, I was a Pokephiliac, and I was going to act on that. No more shoving the thoughts out of my head, loving the stuff when it's right in front of me and being ashamed of it when the porn isn't there. And my first act as an out-and-proud Pokephiliac? Go down on this Ampharos.

I dropped down in front of her, just as I had wanted to, and took a long lick up her pussy. She shook a little, cooing as my tongue came back down again. Her pussy tasted sweet, nothing spectacular, but nothing particularly foul. Back up again, my tongue staying at the top this time to pay some attention to her clitoris, making her back arch and her chest push forward a little. One of her small hands found its way to my head, keeping it in place. Not that I had any intention of leaving her pussy unattended to. My tongue continued to lash at her clitoris as my hand crept over. I slid one finger into her and hooked it, pumping it in and out like her tail previously was.

She responded even better to that, gasping bits of her name again and again while I tried to make sense of exactly what she wanted. I seemed to be doing a good job as her breath grew more ragged and she started bucking her hips just slightly against my face. I began to suck on her clitoris as I slipped a second and third finger in as she fucked my face a bit more emphatically each time I brought something new to the table.

The scent of Ampharos's pussy was all I needed to keep myself going; so sweet and fragrant. The sounds she made only served to make it all the more arousing. Had I not been lying on my stomach, I probably would have masturbated, since my penis was certainly screaming to be released from the cramped space. Still, I persevered, my free hand running along her white stomach, my fingertips tickled by the fur.


	6. Chapter 3pt2

One of the videos from the weekend came to mind, the Mareep one. Fitting, considering the evolution tree. If anything, I found, Ampharos was the more attractive of the two, and I couldn't wait to get her in my lap and re-enact the video. Except this time, it'd be a whole universe better than just jerking off.

My strategy in getting her off was simple; whenever Ampharos reacted particularly well to something, I kept doing it. I worked my fingers where she reacted most, eventually settling on what I assumed to be her g-spot given the way she frantically humped by face when I started paying it exclusive attention. My other hand continued its roaming until it found itself in a different place than when I was with Lopunny.

She let out a surprised squeal as a finger slowly worked its way into her ass. Her frantic humping began to work even more in her favour as I moved the fingers in both holes with the same rhythm, accented by her motions. Her tail began to sway back and forth, burshing against my shoulder as it jerked back and forth, my middle finger pounding her tail hole.

Another moan, this one louder and higher-pitched than any of the others, told me she was near. Her body trembled a little before going totally stiff. I moved my fingers away and brought my mouth down to catch every last drop of her lovely juices as the came. I certainly got everything, and when I looked up at her at long laste, the taste of her still fresh on my lips, she looked satisfied, but the look in her eyes told me she wasn't done with me yet. Just the way I wanted it.

I sat down next to her and pulled her close as my hands pulled out my penis. Her pussy was soaking wet, so I just followed the wet spot, and with my arms wrapped around her, it slid into her hole. I moaned as the feeling hit me again, so much better than the whole masturbation thing I did all weekend. Just as wet as Lopunny's, her cunt gripped it just as hard, too.

"Ampha..." she whimpered, my dick buried inside her, as she began to move up and down. In the wake of her orgasm, her pussy was still drenched, and very quickly my crotch was wet with her juices, my penis slick as it disappeared again and again inside her folds.

She began to nuzzle against my neck as she moved, burying her face from my sight and kissing me softly. My hands found their way to her hips, helping her along her rhythm. "Yes, Ampharos," I moaned in response, "Faster."

"Aros,"she responded before responding again, this time with her hips. I moaned, my finger turning to its original spot inside of her ass. She cooed as it slid again into her rear, pulling her head from my neck and surprising me with a kiss.

I had never kissed a Pokemon before, and it was certainly quite the first. Our mouths weren't totally compatible, but enough for it not to be outright awkward. The shape made for a different experience, but pressed against the sea of passion neither of us cared how clumsy the kiss was, we just needed to do it. All that mattered was that her tongue was against mine, our lips pressed together with some degree of grace. We passed that test, so by my standards, it was a perfectly fine kiss.

The kiss, the tightness, the lingering taste of her pussy, and likely the fact it beat out masturbation, which had tided me over all weekend, all culminated into the irresistable feeling that I wouldn't have much longer left. I kept up the assault on her rear with my finger while our kiss continued. Her body pressed so tightly against mine, seemingly joined at the crotch and mouth like some mismatched hybrid, felt so warm. The soft sounds she made into my mouth as she bounced in my lap carried an allure I couldn't explain. Much easier to explain the throbbing vice that so tightly held my dick inside her. It grew a bit tigther and a bit wetter as the feeling crept up on me, warning me that she was close, too.

Maybe it was her first time with a human. Or, possibly, her first time, period; I didn't know her story. But so desperately in heat and with our very cores screaming for mutual release, she was quickly losing her bearings as well.

That's when it struck. I was sort of surprised, even long afterward, that it had even happened. I began to feel a slight electrical tinge to the sensations she granted me. Then 'slight' became a bit more. Ampharos was an electric type, and while I vaguely remembered Tabitha saying something about different types and species of Pokemon having different traits, I couldn't quite remember what she said. She most certainly did not mention an electric vagina, though.

The shocks ran through me again, growing more intense and frenetic as we climbed to the peak, bodies heaving in perfect unison. I came first, my cock twitching just a split second before she clenched down on me, a shock running through my body that accentuated the orgasm like I never thought possible. I shot my cum into her, another thick and plentiful load, like the one I had deposited into Lopunny. I didn't know where they came from or why they only happened during sex, not during my frantic weekend masturbation, but I wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. The orgasm was incredible, and we rode it out going full force, slowing down once the feelings subsided.

She sat in my lap still, even as my penis began to soften inside her. We kissed a little more before I finally told her I had to work--and I did. The garbage bag was still nearby.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked.

"Ros!" she replied, smiling at me.

"Good. If you're horny in a few hours, maybe I can skip supper?"

She gave me another smile and nodded before setting off, back to where the other Pokemon were. She was satisfied and didn't have to scurry off to play with herself, so now she could play with the others.

I hoped she wouldn't tell them about what just happened, though. In hindsight, I probably should have told her not to.


	7. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day, I was down in food storage, preparing for lunch. The Machoke who helped me out yesterday was picked up by his trainer, so it was all down to me again. As a result, I didn't have the extra twenty minutes I saved from hauling bags back and forth, which meant twenty minutes I couldn't spend with Ampharos, who had indeed come during my supper break for more and more hot, intense sex, and seemed rather intent on coming back during my lunch break again. My finger had seemed to work wonders, since she seemed very much to want anal the night before, but we couldn't quite accommodate the time, given her electric blowjobs making me come back for seconds.

Tabby confirmed the whole by-species and -type traits thing, and that electric Pokemon tended to do that. Then came stories of her friend's Pikachu and all the insane things she had done with him. Including some stuff with her Infernape at the same time. Dammit, I had to find and marry this girl someday. And then we'd only have sex with our Pokemon. Or would, but for the fact she had two girlfriends already.

Strangely, actually, fucking Ampharos and giving in to it all actually sort of pulled me back to my old preferences a little; Heather's ass once again held some appeal to me. I could gladly work out something where I handled attractions to both varieties of girl; maybe at the same time, if I meet the right girl.

"Leef!"

I turned around, rather surprised, to see Bayleef standing there, a scowl on her face. She wanted something, it was painfully obvious what, and I didn't seem to have a choice but to give it to her. She was so sweet, and I was the only human she was all that close to, so throwing some kindness her way wouldn't hurt, would it?

"I'll give it to you on one condition," I said, kneeling in front of her, scratching the back of her neck like I always did, a little something I learned from mom's Delcatty. When she wasn't being an uppity princess, I mean. It worked just as well on Bayleef, her head nuzzling against my chest. As I pulled my hand away, she looked back at my face, hoping with every damn fibre of her being I'd say yes. She needed this, and to be honest, I wanted to give it to her. "If you promise not to tell any of the other Pokemon about this."

"Bay," she said, nodding her head in agreement.

"Alright, here you go." I reached my hand back a little, grabbing a handful of food from an open bag nearby, and putting it in front of her.

Eagerly she ate the food out of my mouth, hungry enough to just scarf it right down.

"Okay girl, you got the food. Now go play around."

"Bayleef," she smiled, giving my face an appreciative lick before running off. On her way out, I caught a glimpse of her slit and--

No. I may have accepted my fetish and even begun indulging it rather enthusiastically, already scouting out possible partners for when Ampharos was picked up, but there's no way in hell I'd go with Bayleef. I'd grown attached to her, but had no intention, even in my fantasies of that kind of attachment.

Just as I finished filling all the food bowls, a voice came over the speaker system we had set up. "Adam, the Ampharos's trainer is here to pick her up." Elaine's voice rang through the entire yard.

Dammit. With Ampharos gone, I'd lose my lunchtime fling, and I doubted I'd have the luck required to find another girl in heat hanging out in the back. And I didn't have to take desk duty because Robert was out of town and Elaine said she'd just eat lunch at the desk, so no contrived situation like with Lopunny. I had a double-length lunch break, but what's the use in having such a long break if I don't have a girl to fuck while I take it?

Two hours would have made for a lot of sex. I could have had had a few rounds in each hole, at the very least. Instead, I reluctantly made my way over to Ampharos, grabbing the Pokeball from my belt that had a little "Am" on it, and without even letting myself look at her as she bent over to try and convince me to grab a quickie before I sent her off, returned her to her ball.

I made my way quickly over to the front, making my way through the open door and handing the girl who stood in front her Pokeball. She smiled, handed Elaine the money, and left. I didn't bother staying around beyond that, making my way back outside. I had nothing to do, but had paced my meals out rather well, so I didn't want to go and eat an hour earlier and throw everything off schedule. I decided to just sit.

And fantasize.

Bayleef, lucky for me, was gone, probably having gone for a nap after feeding. It meant I could fantasize without risking her falling into my field of vision. Eleven females under my care, and rather quickly my mind found its target.

Since becoming active on a couple forums dedicated to the fetish, I found that one of the most popular female Pokemon was Gardevoir. Every male and lesbian trainer seemed to count catching a female Ralts or Kirlia as a godsend because of the final result--Gardevoir's earlier forms also had a fairly dedicated following, though not quite as big. Videos with Gardevoir tended to rake in much more views and adulation, and a fair number of trainers first got involved in pokephilia because of their Gardevoir; she made a great bridge since she was so close to a human. One such trainer I read about got involved with his Gardevoir, then moved on to Lopunny and the like, and before long was in a loving relationship with his Eevee.

The mental images were easy to come up, given the prevalence of Gardevoir porn; I could imagine her easily as I did unspeakable things to her voluptuous body. She seemed particularly endowed by the standards of Gardevoir, and I longed to see her wrap those soft, luscious breasts around my dick, to feel her hot breath against me, her lithe legs wrapped around my waist, the taste of her pussy on my lips, her beautiful form bent over a table while I...

"Hey boy, do you wanna score?"

I was thrown violently out of my daydreams as a voice seemed to come...from absolutely nowhere. It's not that the words were said, spoken from one direction or another and received by my ears. No, instead the words just sort of happened in my mind. One moment, I was imagining myself fucking Gardevoir over the break room table, the next a soft, sweet voice had appeared in my head. I looked around, trying to figure out what was going on.

I was met with some light laughter. "Calm down. I'm communicating psychically with you. We Gardevoir can do that."

Oh, crap. "Were you reading my thoughts?" I asked in my thoughts, real worried about what was to come here. If she had seen all those images and was disgusted by them, she could easily blab to Elaine, and next thing I know, out of a job and possibly looking at legal trouble.

"Yes. And calm down, I'm not running to Elaine and Robert with this. Actually, I must say, you have me rather intrigued. You've got some pretty vivid images in your head, and I'm flattered you'd think of me in that way. What do you say we go indulge some of those fantasies?"

I didn't even answer. I don't think I really had to. I was about to make a mad dash for the break room, have all my fantasies come true, but before I could, I found myself already there.

"Teleported," she smiled as I smiled around confused. I was sitting in the chair, the Gardevoir on her knees in front of me, smiling. "See, my trainer's a girl. And we have fun, but it's not the same. You, on the other hand..." she opened my pants, pulling out my dick and licking her lips, "Are most certainly not. How to start things off, though..."

Her finger circled my dick for the longest time, unbearably tracing around it, the soft green skin brushing against the head at all times as she smiled, her mental voice laughing playfully the whole time. My dick ached for release, and she damn well knew it, but she kept me unsatisfied, playing around. Her soft red eyes stared up at me with mocking derision tinged with lust. Her tongue ran along her lips again, her face so close that her tongue just missed my dick, her hot breath sending a shiver up my spine.

I wanted to blow my load right there, get some petty revenge on her for playing with me like this by covering her face in my jizz. It'd certainly make that teasing smile, for all its allure, a whole lot hotter. Oh, how satisfying that'd be. But I couldn't. Even as her hand wrapped around my shaft and began to pump, I couldn't.

"Did you put..."

"Yes," she cut me off. "I have a mental block on you that will prevent you from cumming until I have say so. I want it to be the right time." As she put the words into my mind, she wrapped her hot, moist lips around my head, her tongue working the same gentle circles her finger did as she jacked me off. Not the rapid stroking meant to make me cum as soon as possible so we could move on to the good stuff, but the slow-burning, sensual variety of masturbation meant to arouse and satisfy me over time. She could make me cum at any time it seemed.

She winked in acknowledgement at me as the thought crossed my mind, indicating that yeah, she was reading my thoughts the whole time. Great, I didn't have to vocalize anything. I tried to reach forward to put my hand through her hair and shove her head down, just because all the build-up was making me impatient, but I found my arms locked in place.

Her free hand rose up, her index finger raised and chastisingly moving back and forth. Bitch. She was in my head, cutting off my orgasm and paralyzing me, all for the sake of taking advantage of me. The mental laughing, a pseudo-mocking laughter, kept ringing in my head as her head moved a little further down, her lips pressed a little tighter and her tongue finding a bit more space to work with.

"I do this with my trainer all the time, don't worry, I'm just more comfortable in charge at the beginning, then it tends to slowly pass over to her. I'll do the same with you. I think I can make it up to you for taking you off guard like that, though."


	8. Chapter 4pt2

"How?" I asked out loud, escaped in tandem with a gasp. For all the orgasms I wasn't having, she really was making me feel great. She worked my dick like an expert, especially since she said her trainer was female. Her hand worked in tandem with the gentle back-and-forth of her head, her tongue dragging sensually to the rhythm she made. That wasn't how she made it up for it all, though, that was just the level of pleasure she granted me throughout.

Words flooded my head. Words that probably wouldn't have meant anything out of context, but within their presented sequence, were some of the filthiest, vile, and erotic things I had ever heard. She flooded my mind with dirty talk in her sweet little voice, tinged with the kinds of orgasmic moans I heard in the videos that sort of annoyed me. But here, implanted directly into my brain and accompanied by incredible lip service, they were some of the sweetest things I'd ever heard, albeit downright dirty and almost embarrassing in any other context.

She went on about my cum slithering down her throat and how her aching pussy was hungry for cock and she wanted me to make her my pokeslut and that she'd worship my penis forever. The words weren't said, instead just hitting me like a brick to the face. They occurred at once, words that if whispered into my ear would have made me require a change of pants all on their own. But with Gardevoir keeping me from orgasming, I could just sit there, frozen, while she kept up the verbal assault on my mind and the physical assault on my manhood.

Her pussy was quivering and dripping, she said. She was in heat and the only solution was for me to shoot my cum deep in her slutty pussy and make her scream for me. She wouldn't be satisfied until she had my cum in all three holes and plastered on her face.

The words kept flooding in, and they just slew me. I wanted to cum so badly now, my balls throbbing and aching as they screamed at the rest of me to stop whatever the hell I was doing and let them empty. And I wanted to, all over her smug face. The dirty talk was just the cherry on a sundae of great foreplay that I knew would bring about an explosive finale.

Then, just when I had given up hope, something slipped away. I got lightheaded and almost lost vision for a second as my loins ached. I thrust forward, but by that point Gardevoir had pulled away. With physical contact broken, so too was her mental block. I screamed out so loud Elaine and Robert likely heard me as my cock erupted, my seed shooting forward and plastering Gardevoir's smiling face with pure white. She moaned, accepting it gratefully. Problem was, she left me no time to sit and enjoy, to bask in the glorious afterglow of an orgasm that left me weaker than any previous ones had. The chair was pulled out enough from the table to leave a lot of room, and she bent over the table, her hand pulling at her dress-type thing and revealing her round, luscious rump and her slit that dripped with delicious pussy juice. She psychically compelled me forward, still holding the reigns even as she presented.

Almost against my will, I slid my rapidly hardening dick into her slick hole. I was being used as a fuck toy by a Gardevoir.

And I lived every second of it.


	9. Chapter 5

"A Gardevoir?!"

The words showed up on the instant message window. My first thought when I came home was to run to my computer and boot it up. Sure thing, Tabitha was online, and she reacted about as well as I expected she would.

"Yeah," I typed in response. "She put a mental block on my orgasms until she was ready for us to finish."

"How many times?"

"Two blowjobs, two in her pussy, two in her ass, and one titjob. And that was just lunch."

"Nice!"

"How about you?"

"My girlfriend Nicole got into some trouble with a few Nidokings, and we sort of had to calm them down."

She then went into incredible detail about her first experience with double-penetration, such intense description about her sexual experience that I could see it quite vividly in my head. And it was pretty damn hot, I had to say.

When finally the story was over, I had a bulge in my pants, and my only response was a resounding "yeah".

"Oh, sorry. I got a little write-y and it sort of went too far."

"No, it's okay. I think next time, I'll give it a try, too."

"Is Gardevoir still there?"

"She will be, but her trainer says she'll be gone before lunch. We can get one quickie in during the morning, apparently, but that's it."

"Damn. What are you going to do after that?"

"Wait for the next contrived series of events that brings a Pokemon to me. It's been really good so far, that way."

"Well, good luck. I've got late-night patrol, so I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye."

I closed the conversation window, assumedly seconds before she logged off, and sighed. I sat for a moment, wondering what to do now; I could just lie around, get some early sleep, or, the most likely course of action, see what new stuff went online in 'that' regard. There seemed to be a handful of new videos every day, both from new amateur stuff of varying quality, and professional stuff someone put on illegally. I was sort of amazed to see the professional stuff, especially the gym leaders; they were risking their jobs even more than I was, especially being public figures making DVDs, but there they were. There were entire sets for most of the female gym leaders across all the regions, and the things Roxanne would do with her Aerodactyl and Kabutops at the same time never ceased to blow my mind.

Just as I prepared to unzip and pull up the site, a knock hit my door. "Adam, you need to take out the garbage and feed Delcatty!"

My little sister, Amy, her voice the same generic teenage girl whine we've all heard a thousand times. Thirteen years of doing all the typical little sister things to irritate me as much as she could muster. She opened the door without asking, and I was rather glad I was still clothed and decent. I turned around on the chair to face her, standing in the door in a pink t-shirt and jeans, her long brown hair in a ponytail.

"Why did mom send you to tell me? Isn't it bedtime for you?"

"It's seven, idiot!"

"Exactly."

She rolled her eyes and went back on down the hall. I put the computer into sleep mode and set on down the stairs to take out the trash.

"Right there, yes!"

"I couldn't have said it better myself, Roxanne," I muttered, staring intently her illuminated form on the screen, her body covered in sweat and cum, still wearing her pantyhose, and strange panties that parted down the middle, decorating the flesh around her labia with lace. It was hot, and I would have loved to see a girl in those panties. Kabutops held her up and spread her legs open, bouncing her ass up and down on his cock while Nosepass probed her dripping canal with his mouth-nose...thing. I don't know what to call things sometimes, and I sure as hell wasn't going to figure out what to call Nosepass's nose while an adorable Hoenn gym leader was getting double-teamed in front of me.

Yeah, it was later that I should have been up, but fuck it. This was hot. And with my sister asleep and my parents...somewhere--I never really bothered keeping track of them most of the time--it was the perfect time to rub off a few and watch something hot. I left my door open, just because the room got a bit stuffy, but there was no reason for any of my family to catch me. And I hate to break it to you, but as huge a hentai cliché as it would be for my little sister to come and things to go places, none of my family walked in.

It was great, seemingly all the time in the world to watch debaucherous gangbang porn featuring rock Pokemon. Every trainer seemed to fill a few niches and fetishes, and their videos acted accordingly. Roxanne's tended to be group stuff--though all of the leaders seemed to have that one--involving upwards of sometimes eight Pokemon, like the opposite of that Lopunny video. And she looked damn hot doing that; my idea of great fap fodder.

The scene sort of faded out, replaced by another; this time Roxanne was on all fours, being drilled by a Rampardos, while slobbering all over Kabutops' cock. I wondered if this was the same take with a bit of time skip, given the implications of where Kabutops was previously. But since it was likely the heat of the moment, it was forgivable, and I shoved it out of my mind and went right back to the hot scene before me.

As much as I loved sex with Lopunny, Ampharos, and Gardevoir so far, I had to say, an actual girlfriend would have been nice. I mean, if she was into this kind of stuff, it'd be a godsend, but it'd probably be a much healthier relationship with, say, Heather, than with Gardevoir. All these flings were temporary, until their trainers came back for them, there was never anything permanent. Even the long-termers would be gone eventually--I made a note to myself that I had to get Umbreon and Espeon at the same time before they left. The only permanent female resident was Bayleef, and I wasn't going to risk our friendship on letting that cat out of the bag.

My eyes remained on the screen, where a Geodude had straddled her back and rammed his surprisingly long dick into her ass. She let out a moan at that point as Kabutops pulled away and blasted her face. She thanked him, moaning all the while, and then proceeded to lick his shaft clean before a Sudowoodo took his place.

What I wouldn't have given to blow my load over some adorable Pokemon's face.

Sometimes, you get your wish.

"Del," came the same princess-ey voice I had come to recognize on instinct. I had been around a few Delcatty at work, and found that none of them had the nearly the same arrogant tone that my mom's had. It was quasi-admirable, in fact. Except for how high-maintenance she was, always demanding attention and food--

I forgot to feed her. Crap.

I was facing my door in a rolling chair, a hungry Delcatty in the doorway, my pants around my ankles, jacking off. A saner, more normal man free of sexual deviance would have pulled up his pants, fed the Pokemon, and tried to forget the whole situation ever happened. But if you still think I am such a man by this point, then congratulations, for you are just about the most accepting person ever.

"If you want some food, girl, come here. I'll give you some food." There was a smile on my face almost a mile wide as the idea of getting a bit of satisfaction and revenge at Delcatty's expense interested me greatly. I'd feed her, alright.

She moved across the floor toward me eagerly, clearly hungry, and I wasn't sure, but if I had to guess, I'd say she had no clue what was going on. "Delcatty." She lifted her body, front paws pressing against the chair between my legs, which told me that, yeah, she knew exactly what she was doing. She caught me greatly off guard as her rough, sandpaper-ey tongue dragged against my tip.

I shuddered. It's like all the Pokemon I had come across wanted to fuck humans and knew damn well how to do it, and we just had to pay attention and be willing. I never thought Delcatty would be licking the tip of my cock while I jacked off in her face, but there she was. If I had been less careful with my masturbation, could I have been doing this much longer than just the past week?

After so long masturbating to the video, going hand in hand with the surprise from Delcatty licking me, I didn't have much longer. As her tongue slipped down and back up, my body wanted to go limp in the chair, my legs almost growing useless as my dick twitched.

Instinctively, she pulled away, purring adorably as I loosed my cum all over her face. Her purring kept up as her tongue began to drag along what little of her face it could reach, licking up my seed and smiling thankfully at me. It was strange seeing her polite and grateful, but dammit, I wasn't about to stop now.

Apparently, neither did she. Her body twisted a little, her tail forming a nice little circle around her pussy, before kicking off her feet and jumping onto my bed. Not one to decline a lady's invitation, I followed, kicking my pants off. I looked at the size difference, and even though I would have loved to take her with her face down and her rear raised, comfort was a big thing for me. So I picked her up, lying down on the bed and setting her down on top of me.

Before anything, I explored, since she was a bit smaller than my previous partners, and I wanted to be safe. My finger explored her tight, hot canal, and while it would be a tight fit, it would be the good kind of tightness; the kind without tearing and bleeding. Another finger slipped in, slowly working her pussy for a moment, a thank-you for getting me off before. She still had a fair but of my semen on her face, and I had to admit, with her lust-struck smile, she looked positively sexy.

Softly she mewled as my fingers slid in and out of her a little longer before slipping out. Always a curious mind, I took a lick of my finger and found her pussy tasting a bit milk-like. I had to say, it was actually a bit tasty; I'd have to eat her out some time. The idea of a permanent arrangement on the side with her was an idea I was certainly open to.


	10. Chapter 5pt2

As I licked my fingers, she got into position, stretching her front paws out along my chest as she sank slowly onto my penis. I moaned as, just as expected, her pussy was a hot, slick vice that met my dick instantly with pure tightness. She worked me in steadily and rhythmically, each extra bit of cock that I stuffed in her making her constant mewling just a little louder, a little higher-pitched, and all the sexier. My hands found their way to her sides, helping her along as I just lay back and loved every goddamn second of it.

Her tail ticked back and forth like a metronome, keeping time for her as slowly she fucked me faster and harder, the more of me that was inside her, the more courageous she got to get more in. Accordingly, the swaying picked up pace. It was almost hypnotic, watching it move in such perfect time with her fucking.

"Del, Delcatty," she moaned when finally I was buried balls-deep into the sweet pussy's pussy. We never had a male Delcatty, or male anything for that matter, so I had to imagine she was riding cloud nine. Of course, with a vagina so constricting, I couldn't have been that far away.

She waited a moment, basking in the sensations of having me all the way inside her, before moving up and down, not wasting any time in building up speed. In the blink of an eye, she was bouncing in my lap frantically. Her tongue hang loose outside of her mouth just a little as she stretched out atop me.

I'd been assaulted by a Lopunny, come onto by an Ampharos, and psychically compelled by a Gardevoir, but now I could add "gave my mom's Delcatty a facial" to my rapidly growing list of terrible, wonderful acts I had committed--or had committed on me--with female Pokemon. I had stopped caring about taboo and such, which made it real easy now to just lie back and let my mom's Delcatty fuck me raw, wasting away the time enjoying her soft noises.

It wasn't meant to be, though. It was too tight, and I was way too horny. It'd take a few rounds before I was able to be in a hole so divinely tight and not lose my shit immediately, but training could come. She seemed to be building up to something just as powerful just as quickly, so I didn't care much about that. She fucked me just a little bit harder as her orgasm hit.

I was thankful nobody was in the house to hear it--well, Amy was, but she could sleep through anything--because Delcatty screamed out her name so loud I almost grabbed my ears and rolled onto the floor in pain. Her pussy clenched down so hard I was literally stuck in her as my cum just poured directly into her. It felt so good, just verging on the edge of painful, but still very bearable. The pleasure was all we knew, and it was a wonderful thing to know as she shook against me while spurts of pleasure tore through her, causing her to shake every time.

When finally we had calmed down, my dick half-hard inside her, much to my amazement, she began to start fucking me again. This girl wouldn't give, and as my penis hardened against inside her amidst her frantic bucking, I knew she'd give me plenty of time to get used to things.


	11. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was a rare morning that I actually felt like waking up and looked forward to it. Even rarer now that "waking up" usually accompanied a total lack of sunlight or signs of life. But I felt strangely refreshed that morning when I woke up, Delcatty curled up at my side on the bed. I didn't bother waking her, going about my normal morning routine like I hadn't been up late doing unspeakable things with my mom's Pokemon.

When I looked at myself in the mirror, I saw a different picture than I did the Friday prior. Dishevelled brown hair notwithstanding, I looked pretty good; there was a smile on my face, sleep hadn't marred my expression with disgruntled irritation, and beneath my eyes, there weren't giant black spots, almost as if I had gotten a good night's sleep. With my shower handled the night before, I was clean also, so all in all, it was a vast improvement, though it's hard not to improve on the "Halloween zombie" look I adopted most mornings.

Still, I felt some coffee was in order before I started my long day, so I drank a healthy three cups--y'know, just enough to perk me right up--with my breakfast of frozen waffles and a banana. I was sure to leave Delcatty extra food, since as much as she enjoyed the sex, she still hadn't had her evening meal. I had warmed up to the idea of her as princess, so for the first time in many months, I filled her bowl without rolling my eyes or muttering something sarcastic.

With everything finally taken care of, I set out down the path, making a triumphant morning walk. A night with Delcatty, and first thing in the morning, I was off to get some from Gardevoir. Luckiest bastard in the world, I was, and I hoped to keep that luck up. Gardevoir said she'd give me a rundown of willing females in my care before she left, pruning each of their minds to see if they desired sex with humans, but she told me that most likely would; it wasn't as taboo for them as it was for humans, and the humans needed only ask most of the time. Delcatty proved that one.

Upon my arrival at the gate, I found Heather waiting for me on the other side, her breathing heavy and her face flustered--at least from what I could tell in the scattered rays of sunlight that had begun peeking through. "Are you alright?" I asked as I opened it.

"Yeah," she panted. "Sorry, I was doing some laps, just trying to get some cardio training, and I sort of got ahead of myself. I should slow it down." Each couple words were punctuated by a breath, and she was sort of nervous in her words. I wondered if maybe she had been spooked by a Pokemon or something.

"It's fine, I'm here. Go home, relax, and pace yourself better tomorrow."

"Yeah," she gasped, rushing away as quickly as I came. I took the opportunity again to check her out, and she never failed to disappoint. Her jeans, amazingly, seemed to be even tighter than they were the previous few days, and I was grateful for it. Heather was far from willowy, with sweet curves all over the place, always contained in jeans and a t-shirt. Damn, I had hit some oversexed peak, hadn't I? What was next, checking out Amy?

I closed the gate with a laugh. The day I check out Amy is the day I try to fuck Bayleef.

Morning breakfast came and went for the Pokemon. It went a bit faster with several Pokemon, most of them the youngsters, asleep and out of my way. The mornings were calm, with everyone either asleep or too sleepy to do anything drastically annoying. The sunlight was still fresh and the warmth was greatly appreciated. I passed an Arcanine who lazily sort of rolled around, trying to soak as much sun as he could into his skin after a chilly night. We'd had a chill lately, fresh off a heat wave, and while it wasn't cold enough to worry about the Pokemon, it was a drastic change that nobody had quite yet accustomed to.

Unlike Arcanine, I didn't have the luxury to laze about, and even if I did, I don't think I would have taken it. Around the back of the food storage, I found Gardevoir waiting for me, sitting against the wall with her legs spread, her index and ring fingers holding her slit open as her middle finger slid in and out ever-so-slightly. Soft moans escaped her quivering lips as I grew nearer, my pants around my ankles when I reached her.

I dropped to my knees as she looked up at me. I grasped her chin, my fingers feeling the soft green flesh as I came down into a deep kiss. Her hands found their way to my hips and helped me into her, my penis slowly feeling her wet inner walls and letting out a satisfied sigh as it got exactly what it wanted. It seemed to be my one great weakness; so long as it fed my libido, I could be swayed and overpowered and convinced of just about anything.

The dirty talk started instantly, which did nothing to help matters. She could have been ranting about white supremacy, and as long as she did it in that voice, I'd melt in her grasp. The psychic speech, custom-made to sound just as perfect as she could gather from reading my mind, adapting the voice to my most desired sound. And it was so unbearably sexy.

Her arms wrapped around me tighter, pulling me in closer, deepening our kiss. A moan broke over the rapid-fire dirty talk in my head as I plunged deeply into her again and again. One thrust in particular, pushing my entire length hard into her, sent her body into a fit. Her legs latched around my hips, pulling me close. I shortened my thrusts, putting more force to them as I limited it to only pulling out by a few inches, but slamming into her so hard she began to lose her focus a little.

Our intense fucking sent me quickly soaring into the stars. Her tongue forced its way into my mouth as I could feel her breasts and chest spike thing pressed against me. Her body radiated warmth, relieving the chills of the early morning and making me want to pull her even closer to me. I stood up, with our grasps on each other rather sturdy, and pressed her against the wall. The effects were twofold; first, we were fucking even harder now, and pushing her against the wall provided resistance that brought us closer together.

Her pussy began to drip a little bit, soaked from such an intense high, a couple drops hitting the ground beneath us as I just savaged her. We were riding high on this wave, and I didn't want it to end.

Seemed my great luck with getting partners had to be made up for with something bad happening.

"Bay!"

Cue the bad.

I turned around to see Bayleef standing there, an expression somewhere between shocked, angry, and horrified. And I could sort of see why; I was on the ground, my arms firmly planted on the hips of a Gardevoir that I was rather fiercely fucking against the food storage building, her legs locked around my hips and her hands running through my hair. And the kiss. There is no way the kiss helped matters. All in all, yeah, not a good sight.

She just stared for a moment, Gardevoir totally silent in my head. Our fucking had stopped dead in its tracks as we both just sort of stared back at Bayleef, both unsure of what exactly to do. We had been taken by surprise and pulled out of our passionate moment, and there really wasn't a good way to handle this.

I really should have seen this coming. Having sex out in public, being loud...I had brought this on myself. But of all the Pokemon to catch me, it had to be Bayleef, of course. I was the only friend she had, and now she found out I was fucking Pokemon on the side. There really wasn't any way out of this, as her expression said it all. She was shocked. And probably disgusted.

"Bayleef," she growled, her eyes narrowing just a bit before she made a run for it. And boy, could she run. By the time I had my pants back up and had made my way around the front, she was nowhere to be found. The other Pokemon looked confused, unsure of what had just happened, and as my eyes scanned the area; I saw something standing out.

I shouted out something obscene as I found the gate wide open. Robert came rushing out in response, but by that point, I was already at the gate.

"Bayleef somehow got out. I'm taking this Gardevoir to go find her, take care of things while I'm gone!" By the time I had finished, I was halfway down the street, and I doubt Robert got all of it, but I think the point was quite clear.

Gardevoir kept up pace beside me, mentally giving me directions that quickly led me right out of town and onto Route 210. I swung a hard right on her advice, but found she had stopped where she was.

"What are you doing?"

"She's this way," Gardevoir said, "Just go straight. I can't go with you, though."

"Why not?"

"Because now that she's stopped moving, I took the time to read her thoughts. I can't go there with you, Adam, this is something for you to handle."

And with that, she set off back down the path, presumably back toward the daycare center, leaving me to tend to her myself. I shrugged it off and pressed forward, knowing Gardevoir could take care of herself. It didn't take long before I came to some trees and a path laid in an opening between them. Rushing through the opening, I found a clearing, the quick death of the path, and Bayleef.

Her head was hung low, the occasional tear dripping down her face as she quite clearly cried. She sat on the ground, rocking back and forth.

I remained silent as I walked slowly over to her, wondering precisely how much I had hurt her with that. I didn't mean to, and in fact I had avoided any such thoughts entirely because I valued her as a friend so much, but it had killed her nonetheless. With a sigh I knelt down beside her, scratching the back of her neck like I always did, but not nearly as playfully, much slower.

"I'm sorry, Bayleef. I...I know, you probably...ugh." I could barely get out any words to actually say what I wanted to say. "I know you're probably disgusted with me right now, and I don't blame you. What I did was wrong and terrible. But I want you to know that I never wanted to risk our friendship on something like that. I always cut away my thoughts before they could drift to you, because I see you as too--"

"Bay," was all she said, looking up at me, confused. She shook her head. "Bay Bayleef. Bay."

"What are you saying?" The kind of kinship between trainer and their Pokemon that allowed them to understand the rather incomprehensible language of Pokemon wasn't quite formed yet, and though I had a good grasp on what Bayleef meant most of the time, I was stumped.


	12. Chapter 6pt2

"Bay," her eyes narrowed a little before she leaned forward a little.

Then, she did something that floored literally floored me.

She kissed me.

I fell to the ground in surprise, but she came with me, kissing me all the way down. Her lips tasted soft and floral, the taste making me hungry for more. So I kissed deeper. And then a little deeper still, loving the taste of her lips as every supressed ounce of attraction toward her, every impure thought, hit me in the head at once. Every video I saw featured a Bayleef that I promptly hit "Next" to avoid--and there were several--all came back to me, and I made a note to go home and watch them all.

When she pulled away, I could see her eyes twinkling a little, the taste of her lips fresh on my tongue. "Bayleef, you...you weren't mad at me because I was having sex, but because I was having it with someone else?"

She nodded, smiling as she saw I suddenly understood what was going on.

"I'm sorry. I figured you would have--no, I have a better idea. Turn around."

She listened, getting off me and turning around so her behind was raised, her tail following suit. For the first time, I looked at Bayleef 'in that way'. I got down on my knees in front of her, my fingertips tracing slowly up her legs. The smell of her minty pussy enticed me as I leaned forward.

"Bay!" she shouted as my tongue ran up her slit, licking up some of her juices and confirming Tabitha's explanation about grass-types and their taste. I liked it, so I went in for more, letting my mouth explore the taste as my tongue explored her inner core. There was the slightest bit of floral scent to her juices, just a bit thicker and more sap-like than Ampharos's had been. Eagerly my tongue slithered inside her to lick it up, loving the taste.

My hands found their way to her sides, holding her hips in place while I went in with more aggression, quickly adapting to my position and finding the best angle to in from. Her squeals of joy told me that she was greatly enjoying herself, and I couldn't wait to bring her to orgasm; likely her first, and she had wanted me to grant her such a feeling.

To be frank, I was honoured.

My penis was screaming for release--I had been blueballed by Bayleef catching me, after all, but I ignored it as best I could, not even bringing a hand down there to deal with it. This was about her, about bringing her to orgasm and making her feel good, and I wouldn't dare ruin that. I wasn't about to make it about me or about my own pleasure, all I wanted was to grant her what she had entrusted me to give her.

That's why she was so upset, I realized. Because she had those feelings for me, and probably dropped more signals than I had realized, but all that time, I had been off fucking random Pokemon in the back of the food storage. All because they had been more forward, while also caring far less about me. For them, I was a fling. For Bayleef, I was something more. And that was, in the end, all that mattered to me as I knelt down in that clearing and ate out her sweet, sweet pussy.

The sweet cooing she made as my tongue slipped as deep as it would go thrilled me. I smiled a little as my hands slowly gravitating toward her ass and pussy, telling her about the impending penetration, and all the wonders that would come with it.

I was just getting started.

Bayleef and I made our way back a considerable time later, stepping in through the front door of the daycare center. "I found her," I said as Elaine and Robert rushed to me, asking if she was alright.

"She's fine. But she's spent her whole life here, and never really had a trainer. It's always been here, and I think she got lonely and tired of it all. If you guys don't mind, I think I'd like to adopt her. I don't have any Pokemon to call my own, and we've grown really close."

"Of course," Elaine said, "You're so good with the Pokemon, we'd have to be foolish not to think you'd give her a good home. Come, we'll fill out the paperwork."

Bayleef smiled at me, not leaving my side as I filled it all out. She'd stay on until I left for my shift to say her goodbyes, and then she'd go home with me. In the field, Gardevoir passed me, giving me a wink and a kiss on the cheek as the speakers rang out, "Gardevoir's trainer was back."

"Thanks," I thought, knowing she'd hear me.

"No problem. You gave me a great time, one I won't soon forget."

I called her into the Pokeball and brought it to the front desk, where stood one hell of a girl. About as tall as I was, with long blond hair tied up in a ponytail. She was willowy and wore a flowing blue skirt to match her eyes and blue top.

"Hey, you're Gardevoir's trainer?" I asked, handing her the ball.

"Yeah," she said, taking it from me. She stopped, though, as we both held onto it, just for a second, before nodding. "Oh, I see," she muttered.

"Is everything alright?"

She clipped the pokeball to the belt she wore--more for utility than anything else, as all trainers do--and smiled at me. "Yeah, everything's fine. I'm Angie."

"Adam."

She gave me a smile and walked out, but somehow, I doubted I'd see the last of her.


	13. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Trying to get Bayleef settled in was a wonder. As long as I took care of her, mom said, it was fine. Since I already took care of Delcatty for the most part, I had no real objections to this, and with a quick visit to the store after work, we stocked up on the right food for her and the like. Everything was in order by the time I sat down for the night.

Everything, of course, except for Amy.

"It's not fair! Adam has a Pokemon, Charla's been on her journey for two years and you bought her a Pokemon...why can't I have one?" I could hear Amy shouting and complaining downstairs to mom, going on a tirade about unfairness and such, but I just tried to ignore it. It was pretty easy, actually, with Bayleef by my side, as I went online to tell Tabitha the good news.

I relayed the story to her with the same kind of florid prose she had given me the day earlier, detailing everything from Delcatty to Bayleef in intense, intimate detail that gussied just about everything up. I avoided anything too overblown or purple, but got the details across about as well as I could. It was rather story-ish, close to the way Tabitha retold her experiences the night before.

"Hot." The one-word answer she gave me back told me all I needed to know. Mission accomplished.

"How was your day?"

"Totally uneventful. I just stayed in and messed around with Infernape a bit."

"Damn. I was hoping for something exciting to happen."

"Yeah, well, sometimes it's nice to scale things back and just have some quality time. Can't always have gangbangs and orgies after all."

"I guess not."

Right around that point, Bayleef was brushing her head against my leg and mewling. I was still a little new to picking up what she meant by things, not yet having that bond that would transcend words, but it was pretty clear what she wanted.

I returned to the keyboard and frantically typed out, "And I think Bayleef wants some quality time right now. Be back later." Very calmly and orderly, I logged out of the messenger, closed my browser, put the password on the computer, and got out of the chair, leaning over to the door next to the desk and clicking the lock. With the same calm demeanour I walked over to my bed and took my pants off, making no sudden movements, just going slowly.

When Bayleef rushed by me, hopping onto the bed and raising her hind quarters up in the air, I still didn't react, slowly lowering my boxers next. I nonchalantly climbed onto her bed, on my knees behind my Pokemon while my hands grasped her green hips. Delicately I moved forward a little, tender in my movements, treating her like a flower made of something that even the slightest bump would crumble. She was too beautiful to destroy like that.

Carefully I slipped it into her, her hot, slick insides responding welcomingly to my intrusion. I fed a bit more of my shaft into her, working the entire length slowly into her dripping flower--pun sort of intended--until finally my body was pressed tightly against hers, her pussy almost impossibly tight around me. I let out a sigh as my hands tightened around her, the ticking of the clock behind me counting off the seconds as we braced ourselves for what was to come.

Deciding I had a handle on things, I pulled away and slammed back into her, not spending any time being sentimental as I pulled back and did it again. It took all of about three seconds before I was pounding into Bayleef with all my might.

Our house was ridiculously soundproof, a few tests proving that even the next room over, which belonged to my traveling older sister Charla and currently wasn't in use, sound was pretty much nil. I had no worries about anyone hearing Bayleef and I was we lost ourselves in the animalistic urges that just sort of crept up on us.

With my worries cast aside, we were free to fuck as wildly as we desired, and we took advantage of everything. It was technically our first time together, since we hadn't done anything after I ate her out. Intended to take full advantage of the opportunity now that she was here, though, to give her a first time she'd remember forever. I could give her that, at least, to top off the day she'd had; confessing her feelings, having them reciprocated, and finally being adopted by a trainer who'd give her a good home. An earth-shattering orgasm would have been how I'd want to cap it, had I been her.

"Bay," she moaned with each thrust, pushing her body back against mine frantically. She lacked the finesse most of my previous partners had, but her frenzied lust brought on a different dimension of wonderful as her pussy clenched down ever so tightly on me. Even if she didn't have much in the way of technique, she had excellent muscle control, and used it to our mutual advantage.

Not that any of that mattered. We had each other, the closeness accounting for a lot. What was a difference of finesse in comparison to that?

After being blue-balled and then servicing someone selflessly, I was about ready to burst at any given second, but I pressed on as much as I could, holding it back with every fibre of my being. I'd hold on, for her.

She didn't seem to want to wait, though. Savouring the moment wasn't her thing, and she was determined to drive that point home. I half-expected her at any moment to push me onto my back, straddle me, and have her way with me as long as she wanted. And I wouldn't have minded. In fact, I loved it so much that the mental image shattered my resolve. Never had I felt it hit me as quickly as it did then, my entire body reaction in one fell swoop as I leaned over her, my knees practically useless, my cum rushing into her sweet hole.

Then, something happened. Something strange. Something I had never even conceived of before. A small white light sort of started around Bayleef, stronger than anything my house could muster, and seemingly at random. The light faded as quickly as it came, receding into her, much to my amazement. With the same suddenness, the light came back, stronger, then faded again. The rapid blinking almost blinded me as it grew in strength each time, and as my sight crapped out, I could tell I was lying against something different. I had been pushed back a fair bit and the leaves around her neck had become flowers.

At the same time, her pussy clenched down so tightly around my spent penis any more pressure would have been painful. Her juices ran down my legs as they rushed out.

I fell backward, lying on the bed as I just stared in shock. Bayleef had changed. She was bigger, her skin a richer, livelier shade of green, all the leaves on her flourished and open.

Bayleef had evolved mid-orgasm. And she was beautiful. Before me stood an elated Meganium, our juices dripping from her pussy. It was a sight I never wanted to forget. With every ounce of willpower, I committed it to memory, the moment I brought a Pokemon to simultaneous orgasm and evolution. So fitting that it was with Bayleef, that we shared such an incredible moment together. Not that I ever looked, but I had never heard of this happening before.

It raised a problem, though. I may have been spent, carried away from such a great orgasm, but she had been revitalized by the coital evolution, and she wanted to go again. Probably more than just one more trip, if her libido was fully regenerated. The fantasy that sent me over the edge suddenly seemed like a possibility.

To compound matters, I found Delcatty beside me, demanding attention as well.

Well, crap.


	14. Chapter 7pt2

...

Meganium and Delcatty each extorted an orgasm from me each, having me eat out the other. Physically spent, I left them to familiarize--which apparently involved cleaning each other out--while I went online and tried to recuperate. A quick check online actually yielded some rather quick results. One forum post in particular caught my attention and refused to let go:

I had no idea what would happen that night.

What am I talking about? Well, it's a funny story. Every night for the past 3 months, my Pikachu and I have been having sex. How it all started is another story completely, one that I just may tell you later. That night, as per usual, we were sitting on my bed while I held her on my lap, moving her up and down on my hard cock, letting her have all the pleasure while I did the work. It felt amazing either way, so I didn't mind.

"Pika .. Ka-chu .." She began to moan parts of her name, her yellow ears twitching from the sensation. Her small, tight cunt was so warm, and when her pink walls squeezed me from moving her, it felt so damn amazing that it was very hard not to just bounce her on me. I was too afraid of hurting her. She looked up at me, giving a nod; she wanted me to go faster - She wanted to cum.

I took a deep breath, beginning to move her up and down as fast as I could, feeling a slight shock from her violently sparking cheeks. The soft moans of her name had turned to screams, with her tight pussy milking my dick the best she could. The little mouse was extremely close, but didn't want the feeling to end.

"Pikachu, it's alright," I moaned a bit myself, softly stroking her back when my moves had started slowing down. "You know we can do this anytime you want." She looked up at me, shaking her head; it looked like tears were beginning to form in her eyes. Was she begging for it that much? This was very unlike her.

Well, I want to please her as much as I can, so ... I gave in.

I did what I had always feared - I started to move her so fast that she bounced up and down on my cock, the screams of her name becoming louder by the second. Her warm cunt squeezed me so tight that I thought I was going to explode in her at any second. Her cheeks were beginning to spark much more than I had ever seen - She didn't get this powerful even in battle.

"Pika ...Pika ...!"

"It's okay girl, come on ..."

"Pika ... CHUUUUUU!"

And just as I started to give in, she came - But this time it was different. As soon as I felt her warm juices leak onto me, I was completely taken back by her body now in a bright glow. She wasn't learning a new attack from sex, was she?

Well, whatever it was, the light continued to get brighter. If I didn't know better, I'd say she was getting taller too. Taller and bigger. Her ears were beginning to curl as well.

Wait a second. There's no way ...

"Raichu."

My little sex-addicted Pikachu had evolved into a Raichu. I don't have a ThunderStone in my pants pocket or something, nor on the bed, so how in the world is this even possible? Did she evolve from cumming so hard? This is amazing! I can't tell anyone how it happened because I'd get arrested, but it's amazing!

"Rai ...?"

I looked down, hearing her speak - She nodded when our eyes met.

This is gonna be good.

I wasn't alone; other trainers experienced the same thing, and rather than cheapen what happened, it made it worth more. I read on about how it strengthened their bond, and every version told the same thing. It bound them.

Delcatty came one last time on Meganium's face, mewling so adorably before rolling off her. They had worn each other out, a friendship I hoped would endure, since I had made it clear to Bayleef--sorry, Meganium--that the random trysts wouldn't stop, and frankly, the two keeping each other satisfied was a weight off my back.

Deciding it was getting late--for someone who rises before the sun, at least--I crawled into bed between the two, stroking Meganium's antennas as she nuzzled against my bare chest.

"I think you need a name, girl. How does..." I wracked my brain for the first good-sounding name that came to mind. "...Megan sound?"

She responded well to it, snuggling closer against me. Megan the Meganium. Sometimes, I was too original for my own good.


	15. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The clock radio greeted me that morning to Fleetwood Mac. Christine McVie and Stevie Nicks were singing by the bed, a Meganium curled beneath my feet and a Delcatty at my head. It was one of those 'I could stay like this for the rest of my life moments', so serene. It was exactly where I wanted to be. I waited the song out, soaking in every last second of the calm before hitting the "off button" on the radio and getting up.

My morning routine no longer bothered me, my body long-since used to the sleep schedule I had been saddled with. The morning shower refreshed me, and the promise of what waited that day was incentive enough to get moving. I loved my job, not just for the sex, and when finally the hours didn't bother me, I had grown to look forward to taking care of all the Pokemon. And the sex.

I returned to my room, remembering my computer was on from the night before. When I got to it, though, I saw that I had an email from an address I didn't even begin to recognize. The title read "Hey, it's Angie", and I tried to figure out who I knew named--

Gardevoir's trainer.

I smiled, never wanting something to load so fast in my life. Gardevoir mentioned her trainer being 'down' with Pokephilia, and I wondered just how much she had been filled in on what happened. Eagerly, I read the message, more enthused even than for the Pikachu story the night before.

"Hey, Adam. This is Angela, the trainer of the Gardevoir. She told me everything that happened, and I just wanted to thank you. Gardevoir gets really horny sometimes and I can't satisfy her the way she needs it. She said it should be a few more months before she gets into heat that badly, so I'll take it from here.

She wanted me to get in touch with you, but I'm not sure why. She had a message she wanted to pass on, but seems to think we'd be good friends. So this is me saying 'hi', I guess, and we can give getting to know each other a chance."

She went on to introduce herself, then gave me the message, sort-of-cryptic-but-not-really, reading "Umbreon and Espeon next". I knew damn well what it meant, and it made me real damn happy. Even happier, though, when I saw a .rar file attached, titled "For Adam". I hastily downloaded it and opened it to find a drool-worthy treat.

There had to be about fifty pictures, all taken the same night--presumably, the one before--and all featuring both Gardevoir and Angie. The willowy blonde, with her hair down and her clothes all gone, looked incredible by herself. In various position with Gardevoir? I would have masturbated right there if I didn't think Umbreon and Espeon would be more than a handful. The pictures, which got hotter and kinkier as they went, would provide some great relief some other time. I had to get to work, though.

It was strange, my first morning not finding Meg waiting for me at the gate. It seemed so empty an arrival, not watching someone's face light up as I stepped in. Still, there was something in my stride that just couldn't be broken. And it persisted through the day, when Heather passed off duty to me and made her way out as fast as possible, much to my eyes' dismay, when I got the breakfast done early, and before the Pokemon woke up, and when I, having completed my work, took an early desk shift for Elaine.

It wasn't that I was just very efficient today for no reason and decided to do her a favour. I wanted computer access to compose my reply to Angie. Elaine was glad to have that break, and I got to type up the necessary storm. I gave her a pretty similar rundown of myself, pretty much copy/pasting the list of points she had and adapting the ones I didn't have to add and deleted the obviously inapplicable ones. I complimented the pictures and told her to thank Gardevoir for being so good and helping with Meg.

It didn't take long to compose the email, really, with my fingers moving so eagerly to get it out as soon as possible, which left the majority of my allotted hour of morning desk work wide open. I killed time by reading the newspaper and playing around with a pen. The normal bored stuff, really.

Toward the end of my shift, a middle-aged man came in and gave us his Charizard and Rampardos, and said he didn't want any eggs they came up with--they apparently went at it 'more than I wanted to know'--and to do what we wanted with them, and he'd come by in a few days to pick them up.

Some paperwork later, releasing them coincided with Elaine's return, so I went back out into the fields and sought my prize.

I thanked my lucky stars for seeing that email and finding out that the twins were pretty much a done deal, because getting them into the break room with me was easy. Exceedingly easy, to the point I almost wondered if Gardevoir had asked them, they said yes, and had just been anticipating this. I looked away from them, just for a moment, to drop my pants, and when I looked back, Espeon was on top of Umbreon, reaching behind and pawing her sister's pussy.

While Gardevoir and Lopunny were damn popular with people who wanted human-shaped Pokemon, an overwhelming number of Pokephiliacs seemed to tell me that if I had an Eeveelution, I'd be set. Stories about trainers who caught an Eevee and had it breed so they could have one of each evolution were more common than I was almost comfortable with. The friends I had picked up asked if there were any Eevees or evolutions lying around, because I'd have to be a fool not to tap one of those adorable like Pokemon.

And there were two sisters in front of me, both wanting to share me, apparently. Not in the 'taking turns' way, either.

Dear Penthouse...

With the food house door locked to keep Robert or Elaine from wandering in for some reason, we could go as wild as we wanted. There was something I wanted to try, and with them being the same size, it would work perfectly.

I got down on the floor, helping them along so that their vaginas pressed together, Umbreon lying face-up on the floor and Espeon on top of her. I leaned in a little, my hand tenderly grasping Umbreon's side. My tongue slipped out, coming into contact with their fur and the very bottoms of their labia, making them both shiver. Further along their folds it slithered, dragging along until my tongue was as far as it would go. But that was just the beginning.

This was, for me, the great test. I had satisfied several Pokemon now with my tongue, but could I satisfy two? I was determined to do just that or die trying. It'd be a great way to die, at the very least; my tongue sandwiched between the sweet pussies of an Umbreon and an Espeon.

They squirmed a little against me as my tongue shifted, tasting both of their pussies; identical, a little sweet, and certainly something I wanted more of. It darted downward into Umbreon's sweet canal, my hands reaching forward, a finger slipping into each of them to help the process along.

I heard their breathing grow heavy and delightful moans ringing around my ears. Their tails waved around my face, responding very well to the fingers that, along with my tongue, went deeper. Repeatedly I struck the roofs of their pussies, zeroing in on the most sensitive spot, which luckily was, of course, the same. My assault focused there, relentlessly working the single area inside them while I switched over to Umbreon's pussy, her dripping slit soaking her and Umbreons' crotches.

Another finger in each, this one working the soft labia in complement to my tongue while I gave Espeon the same loving attention and treatment as I gave her sister. Things were boiling up inside them; pleasure building and swelling deep within, and we were just getting started. We'd only have one more position after this before I had to go back to my duties, but after work was done, but they still had a few more weeks before their trainer was due to pick them up, and I was going to see them as elated as I could.

With both of them given equal attention, I began to split my attention between them more efficiently, focusing a lot on their pussy lips and their clits while my fingers worked their insides rather devotedly. I wanted more, wanted their pussies to just explode on my tongue, bombard it with more of their sweet emissions than I could ever hope to take in, not that I wouldn't try my damndest.

I saw it coming just seconds before it did. Their tails whipped around frantically and their mouths open, tongues meeting in a frantic kiss as their mounds trembled. I pressed down on their clits with my thumb, expecting the flood, my tongue lying flat between them, my fingers in to the knuckle. And it was glorious.


	16. Chapter 8pt2

They moaned and squealed and sighed, breathing heavily into each other's face in their sloppy kiss as the tasty rush of juices was a delight for my tongue. I was almost drowning in the stuff, but what a way to go out. The sisters had their fun, I had proven myself, and gotten a nice treat.

Then, I found out why Eeveelutions were so sought after; they wasted no time between orgasms. Afterglow was something for when the whole ordeal was finished. The moment their orgasms subsided, they got to their feet.

We weren't going to be done for a while.

Since I did my desk hour early, Elaine decided to bark at Robert to take the hour for me and eat lunch there while we'd talk. The moment I found out, I had to run over to the place and use more canned air freshener than is probably safe for anything with lungs to cover up the smell. After I ate them out, the girls gave me a double blowjob that brought me so much pleasure I wanted to grab the two and run away so I could just fuck them forever. I fingered them as they did so, licking their fingers clean afterward while they swapped my cum back and forth. We'd do more later on, but I had work to do before I could give them a proper fucking.

With the heavy scent of sweat and sex as gone as it was willing to get, I ate lunch with Elaine at the table. She was an old family friend, which was how I got the job to begin with.

"So how's Bayleef doing?" I figured she'd ask about her when she got the chance.

"Great. She's settled in, and actually, she evolved last night."

"Really? That's strange. Did you take her out to battle or anything?"

I'd have to think my way out of this one, and keep out any details that could give me away. I liked my job and not being in prison.

"No. I was lying in bed and it just sort of happened. I'm considering taking her to be checked, just in case."

"Probably for the best. So how is little Amy?"

"She spent the whole night complaining that I got a Pokemon. Even when mom said she didn't even buy this one like she did for Charla, which was more of a way to get her out of the house than anything."

"Yeah, Charla was..." she trailed off, not wanting to say anything about my older sister. It was fairly standard for pretty much anyone who knew our family; say nothing about Charla beyond the fact she existed, and she now trains Pokemon. I didn't agree with it, but there was no point in pulling up all those grievances.

"But, about Amy," Elaine said, shifting the subject rather quickly. "If your mother would be okay with it, the next time we have an egg and the trainer doesn't want it, she can come by when the Pokemon's hatched. In fact..." she trailed off again, this time her eyes rolling up a little, which always happened when she thought. "That man you served today, he said he didn't want the eggs, and Rampardos and Charizard are compatible, so..."

"Eggs only take about a day to hatch, right?"

"Right," Elaine said. "You should be able to come by some time tomorrow or Sunday during the day and we'll have a little Charmander, just got Amy."

"She'd like that. And it'd get her off my back about Meg."

"You named her Meg?"

"Yeah. Original, I know."

I went home that day completely satisfied from the twins, and hoping they'd be there Monday for more. If their trainer picked them up, it'd be totally out of left field, and I didn't want those dog...fox...cat...things to go before I had fucked them silly.

"Good news, Amy!" I shouted, pushing that image out of my mind so my shorts didn't tent up in front of my sister. I really didn't need that.

"You've finally come out of the closet?" she asked, coming down the stairs.

"Fine. I guess you don't want your big brother to get you a Charmander."

"What? Really? A Charmander?" She began jumping up and down, shouting and cheering.

"Elaine will call us some time this weekend to go over and pick it up."

She didn't hear me though, already running up to her room, probably to clear space for one.

I sighed, walking up the stairs much slower than she did, entering my room to see Meg and Delcatty sleeping, which was good, because I wanted a break.

First thing I did was check my email and saw that yes, Angie replied. I read on, and the gist of the email was that since she supplied those pics, and I had two Pokemon with me to fool around, I should follow suit and get her a good gallery going. She promised some stuff with her Nidoking if I did.

"Girls, wake up," I said, getting out of the computer chair. "We've got an album to make."


	17. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Saturday was so intensely crazy that I honestly expected it to be a dream I'd wake up from at any moment. It started the moment I woke up and got online, starting to chat up Angie and Tabitha, when I found out the two knew each other, and the pictures I had sent to Angie the night before were all forward to her. Then I found out Angie also knew Lopunny's trainer; conveniently, named Bill. I honestly believed for a moment that he may have been Bill S. Preston, Esquire. He had the personality to match, at least.

The result was a crazy four-way conversation between all of us, Bill congratulating me on Meg and telling me how restless Lopunny has been since I left her, proposing I go by his place some time with Meg for a little partner swapping, an idea I wholeheartedly supported. The four of us swapped links to our stuff, shared a few stories, and all in all, it was a great way to spend my morning. Behind me on the bed, Meg was experimenting with her vine whip attack to provide some rather interesting pleasures to herself and Delcatty, something I gladly got some footage of for them. One guy and two bi girls, talking about fucking animals. But by that point, I was so far gone that everything seemed to make sense and didn't seem at all strange to me.

Between all the new pictures I received from them and the stuff I had already gathered--videos included--I was considering buying a new computer, or at least a hard drive, before I ran out of hard drive space. A terabyte would hopefully be enough for me to enjoy every last damn Pokephilia image I so damn wanted.

Another thing I emerged from that conversation with was a 'to do' list; Pokemon that I would, if they were female and in the daycare, attempt to get it on with. Tabitha said it really wasn't hard to even get a wild Pokemon to have sex, and seemingly rare was one that wasn't willing. My list was a fair bit longer than I probably would have been comfortable with had I not had three apparent veterans of Pokephilia telling me it's alright. Having a big list was alright, since it was unlikely I'd encounter every last one of them. Except I worked in a daycare, so it was more likely than they probably realized.

Would it have been admirable for me to finish the list? They said yes, I said yes simply because of all the pussy it'd get me, but it still felt a bit off. I guess I wasn't as far gone as I thought. Whether that was good or not, I'll leave up to people to decide for themselves.

Elaine called well before lunch to tell me a Charmander had hatched and that we could come by to pick him up. As if she knew exactly what the phone call was about, Amy was ready to go the moment I had the phone down, dressed in her jeans and with a massive luggage bag, since I promised to stop off at the Pokemart with her and get the stuff necessary to actually have a Charmander, the same supplies I went out and bought for Meg. I shook my head, asking for a moment to fill up the food bowls and tell the girls we were out. She waited downstairs while I swiftly moved up to tell them to hold off on the sex until we got back. Last thing mom needed was to come home seeing my Pokemon violating hers on the kitchen table.

Arriving at work during mid-day when I didn't have to work was so satisfying I wanted to come by every Saturday for absolutely no reason, even if it's coming in through the front door.

"Good to see you two," Elaine greeted us at the entrance. "My, Amy, how you've grown."

I left the two to talk and slipped in as quickly as possible. Not sure why, it just seemed a much more comfortable thing than hanging out by the front desk with my little sister while a family friend treated her about half as old as she was. Even if she did act that way sometimes. It was my daily routine by that point, perfectly normal. Even if it wasn't my shift, I'd at least get to visit some of the Pokemon. If the weekend worker was on break--it was almost noon, so he was likely about to go on it--I could maybe even grab some time with the twins. Some sweet Eeveelution pussy would certainly make hauling around my little sister all day a lot more worth it.

As I hit the field, however, a red mass about my height charged me from the side. I had absolutely no time to respond, just only leaning forward into my roll when everything went blank for just a second, but long enough to seriously rattle me. Trying hard to center myself, I felt warm arms around me and no ground at my feet. Or head. Which at least means I saved myself from falling on my head. Hopefully. When finally I came to, I found myself in the arms of a large, red flying type. Mommy Charizard. Maybe she wanted a little something in exchange for taking her kid.

Seconds later, she dropped me off in a clearing just shortly outside of the daycare; barely far enough to be secluded from any roads or the hearing range of anyone resting against the fence. We were pushing the envelope, but with more people walking around than usual, it was a precaution we had to take.

I turned around then, to find the fast-moving Charizard presenting. Her body, even projecting its power, was streamlined and feminine, attractive and calling out to me with allures only the presence of a woman could convey. Her skin was a lighter shade, more orange than the deep red of males. But the biggest declaration of her attraction as she leaned on all fours in front of me, tail raised, were her holes. Her slick, dripping cunt begging for me to just ram my cock in it, while at the base of her tail, her even tighter asshole called out to me just a touch quieter than her pussy.

My moral dilemma was which hole to fuck first on a Charizard.

Mama, this surely is a dream.

I obliged, dropping my pants and moving forward, hand reaching down and taking aim as I took the plunge.

And it was glorious.

Everything Tabby told me about fire-types made perfect sense. She said they were the apex of sensation, and I could see why. You'd think a Pokemon big as a Charizard, especially apparently getting drilled by a Rampardos as frequently as the trainer implied, would be a bit looser than, say, Meg or Ampharos. But she wasn't. She cuddled my cock snugly inside her wet hole, and on top of that was an intense warmth. Not the warmth of a body, but heat, soothing and welcoming, like the distant radiation of a fire on a cold winter morning. It pulled me in deeper, calling out to me and comforting mind and body. Why on earth I would have ignored Tabitha's word was beyond me, since she had been right so many damn times.

A soft moan escaped her lips as I began to thrust slowly, powerfully forcing myself back in, rocking our bodies forward every time like a well-oiled machine. A solid, rough fucking was just what she needed and I have happy to oblige, eager to prove myself worthy of her, hopefully even moreso than Rampardos. Sending her away elated would just make day. If I was lucky, she'd get another egg out with Rampardos's help before leaving, and there'd be an adorable, female Charmander fuck toy for me to take in and care for. If her pussy were any indication...

I shivered as my mind wandered off to all the filthy things I would do that little fire type before realizing all the filthy things I could do to this rather large fire-type, and in fact was doing. My hands found their way to her round, full hips, holding on as I sped up wildly, forcing my dick hard into her each time. In response, her neck curled back and twisted a little as she tried to cope with the pleasure surely surging through her.

My thumb got adventurous, my grasp on one side slipping just a bit more inward as it caressed her tail hole, sending her body twitching randomly. It seemed I found a sensitive spot. Slowly it circled her second entrance, like water slowly spinning down a drain. Her body twitched violently against mine, revealing herself an anal whore. I lamented that I had to leave her divine pussy, but her pleasure was my concern right now, and to be honest, I don't know how much longer I could have resisted.

Slick with her juices, I pulled out of her vagina and repositioned my penis just a bit upward. My teasing finger soon found itself displaced by my penis, sliding slowly and carefully into her tight anal passage that, in response to my intrusion, clenched down, blasting me with heat that ran through my body. It was even stronger than before, spreading even harder and faster through me this time. Every minor ache found itself relieved, melted away by the heat, replaced with the slow-burning flames of passion. Every pleasure point grew alight as the fires reached into my core and back outward, racing through my blood like a drug that made me hunger for more.

Cramming so much into her ass sent her into overdrive. While I was willing to take things slow until she could grow accustomed to it, as I had done with every previous anal adventure, she had taken the reins and decided for me; this girl wasn't taking things slow.

Fine, I'm game. She wants it hard? She'll get it hard.

With as much power and force as I gave her cunt, I pounded Charizard's ass relentlessly, the slick, intensely hot hole convulsing as she clenched and unclenched, alternating between pleasantly tight and a flesh vice. Every thrust felt different as she kept up the erratic pace my motions had no chance or desire to synch up with, since it kept things strangely fresh.

Against me her whole body began to quiver, and with her moving just as much as I did, I let one hand go of her hips and brought it down to where I had neglected. My fingers playing with her vagina while my penis focused on her ass seemed to be the optimal solution, as she hit her orgasm right there. The sleek orange frame trembled against me as fire vomited from her sky-turned maw, dissipating before reaching the line of trees, accented by a loud growl-turned-moan. She froze up partway through, soaking my hand as her ass clenched down tighter than ever before.

My turn to scream. And boy, did I did. Her anus refused to release me as I blew a solid stream of cum directly into her anal cavity, my knees weakening as I leaned against her for support. I brought her hand to my mouth to taste her plain, albeit warmer than usual, pussy juices. Like a warm glass of...something. Her pussy wasn't terrible, but not one I'd go out of my way to sample.


	18. Chapter 9pt2

I remained in her ass for the better half of five more minutes as she just cooed in response to my presence up there. I wondered exactly how she got so many eggs if she preferred it up the back door. Unless Rampardos wasn't an anal guy himself. Boy was he missing out.

We were back into the field before anyone could notice, and I found when I came back the male Machoke walking by and offering a high-five I eagerly took. It seemed all the Pokemon knew about my antics. Maybe I should try to set up something with the long-runners to gauge interest from all the females, since Gardevoir couldn't help me beyond knowing about Umbreon and Espeon. It'd sure as hell help with my list.

I returned to the desk to find Elaine handing the ball to Amy, who immediately let her Charmander out. "Blayze isn't going to stay in his Pokeball."

The Charmander took one look at my sister and smiled. I sure as hell hoped it was a "you seem like a fun person to raise me" sort of smile. It had fucking better have been.

Then I realized her nickname for him, and turned to face her. "You're naming him Blaze?"

"No, Blayze! You have to pronounce the 'y'!"

A y. Great. I guess I shouldn't have expected more from a thirteen year-old who rarely even acted her current age. "Come on; let's go get Blayze some food." I emphasized the 'y' even more than I should have, but I don't think she picked up on it. All the same, I guess. I got something from his mom that certainly made matters even for the day.


	19. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It would have made sense for me to rest for the remainder of my weekend. Would have made sense, seeing as it was my weekend, my job was a Monday to Friday bout of physical labour, and in my off hours I had rampant, intense sex. I could have just curled up with my girls and watched a movie, maybe some light petting to keep them happy, and had a nice relaxing time. Instead, I had helped my sister pick up everything she wanted for 'Blayze'--that hurt to so much as say--before coming back home to find urgent IMs from Bill.

"Dude! I'm going to Zero tonight and for the rest of the weekend, and I'm dragging your ass with me. It's going to be great!"

Repeated ad nauseum, seemingly every five minutes.

"Calm down," was my response, settling in to find out just what he wanted. It was two in the afternoon, I had my microwaved lunch beside me, and was sort of looking forward to relaxing.

Zero was apparently an underground club of sorts that shifted locations every weekend, and it had come to nearby Hearthome City for this weekend. It was called Zero because of what it stood for; "boundaries, inhibitions, limitations".

"I'm pretty sure I read a book with that," was my only response.

"You don't get it, man. Look, I'm picking you up in about twenty minutes. Be in front of the Pokecenter, but don't bring Meg. She's not quite ready for it."

I shrugged and rather agreed, not even sure I was ready for it. It was worth a look though, so I left Meg and Delcatty alone again, telling them to just try to be subtle in case it alerted mom or Amy, or even the sensitive-to-pheromones male Pokemon now hanging out in the house.

Aw, crap.

Of course, that realization hit me as Bill pulled up in his clunker of a car, and I honestly couldn't say I was surprised. Lopunny sat in the back seat, though, bursting out to grab me into a massive hug where she didn't so much aim for my shoulders and chest as much as it was my legs, and I had no illusions to the idea she would have fellated me right there had I not gently pushed her away. "Not right now, girl. I'm still getting over something with a Charizard earlier today, give me time."

"A Charizard, nice," he nodded as I got in the passenger's side door, Lopunny returning to the back seat where I noticed she had a partner, a Furret with a raging hard-on that she eagerly jumped onto since I had turned her away.

What the hell was I getting into?

Her ass on eager display as she did everything she could to get my attention in the rear-view mirror, I averted my gaze to look out the window as it went, thinking of some idle conversation to drown out the lusty moans I loved so much. "Yes," I put on my best Keanu Reeves voice, "It was most triumphant."

He responded with a chuckle. Damn.

"So what is this Zero place for exactly?" I tried conversation again.

"About half of the porn you saw on those sites? Recorded at Zero. By actual trainers and Pokemon. It's sort of a random thing, and you're supposed to bring one Pokemon when you come and they'll arrange things to try and keep it depending on what you ask for."

"What exactly did we ask for?"

"Straight male stuff, obviously. But since it's the local Pokephilia people, I cashed in a favour just for you."

I was increasingly worried, just because it involved Bill and thinking. He wasn't all that bright, and I was sort of afraid he had messed up and I was going to be stuck with a male Luxray or something. On tape. Go me.

"What is it, exactly?"

"Well, we'll probably be doing a couple, just for material, but you're going to love one of them. You'll see, though."

We took the rest of the ride in silence, though at least he turned on the radio so we had some classic rock to drown out the sounds of sex as Lopunny tried her damndest to make her jealous. And I'll admit, I wanted to go back there and pound her slutty ass while she rode the Furret. I didn't, though, especially now that I knew I'd be having a whole lot of sex coming up. Lopunny could wait.

Club Zero. You will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy.

And it was great!

The entire building was draped in black. Rooms ran off everywhere where I assumed the recordings were going on, while the majority of the building was a large room that seemed more traditionally like a club. Loud, obnoxious music played, the air heavy with a mix of sweat and fake fog, naked bodies swaying and heaving atop each other while others managed to control themselves and just dance or enjoy a drink, most likely people fresh from coitus and taking a break judging by this crowd. I was willing to push myself past my limit when there was a single Pokemon to do naughty things to. This was a building of people gathered only to fuck each other wildly.

A girl on a leash passed by us, pulled by two Machamp into an open room, the door closing behind them, and I was sure she was going to be filled. Someone with a clipboard by the door noted it off and approached us as we circled around the dance floor.

"Bill, Adam, Lopunny, Furret." Bill rattled off our party name. I noticed there were no last names dropped, probably an anonymity thing.

The man run down the list and then nodded, reaching into a large folder beneath the clipboard and handing us each papers. "Have fun."

I ran down the list of what was apparently my recording itinerary. Was it really this easy? Just sign up, bring a Pokemon, and I'd be let in to record rampant, anonymous sex for cameras?

I loved Pokephilia!

I read the top one out loud while my heart sunk. "Room seven at 3:30, Bill. Uh...I think they forgot a Pokemon. And a vagina."

"No dude, we never know what Pokemon it's going to be. You'll be either solo or with other humans, but it'll just list the humans. They handle everything randomly, and it's supposed to be a secret. I know our first one, and it's our only scene together."

"You're not telling?"

His lips were sealed.

Furret and Lopunny had wandered off to do their own thing, knowing when they were needed, when Bill and I went off to our first scene. We stepped in, and I almost blew my load at the sight before me.

A Vulpix.

At the top of my "to do" list was Vulpix, and fresh off sex with a fire type, I was on cloud nine without even getting my pants off. She looked so adorable, so fuckable, her holes surely real tight and radiantly hot, slicked up just for me.

The camera crew--two people who seemed pretty nonchalant over the most adorable of all Pokemon begging to be fucked in their midst--gave us the rundown of what we were expected to do in the scene. It consisted of just "fuck Vulpix" and "make sure we can get the action on film, though".

"No homo," he called as he dropped his pants. "We're ganging up on this Vulpix, not each other."

"Agreed." I didn't care what he did really, since I was getting Vulpix pussy and only that mattered now.

My pants followed and within moments we were upon her, her face lit up with a lusty, whorish smile as I offered my cock to her. Her soft tongue brushed along the tip, shudders running down my back as I pulled back against every instinct to ram it down her throat and go wild on her. She was small, delicate, to be treated with love and care. At about two feet, she was only a third or so my size, the smallest I had ever been with, and it was a challenge not to full-on break her.

Complicating matters was Bill, coming up behind her with his usual goofy grin as he stroked her tail, warning her to brace herself. It would be my first male-female-male threesome, and the double penetration was another obstacle of keeping her in one piece.

Despite my reservations, though, Bill proved just as gentle as I was. Slowly he caressed her red-brown fur, toying with her tail as he fed it into her slick pussy bit by bit, meeting her resistance with arms in the air and slowly getting past. As she took in more of him, she eagerly took in more of me, moving her neck forward just a bit to get in a little more cock to suck on, which I was happy to supply.


	20. Chapter 10pt2

"She's no beginner," he said. "It takes some time to get into her all the way before she's loosened up, but you don't need to worry about fucking her too hard. She likes it rough."

The muffled "Vul" sound that escaped around my shaft seemed to agree with his sentiment. I looked Bill straight in the eye and smiled, both of our heads nodding in synch as we had our unspoken game plan set.

Vulpix never saw it coming. So calm going in, we played with her so sensitively until the blond had adequately loosened up her vagina. Then, with a shared smile, we both looked down at the adorable fire-type and let loose our assault. My hands clutched her maw, Bill's her slight hips, and we fucked her with all our might. And it was glorious.

"Pix," she softly moaned, smiling for the camera as she gave the underside of Bill's penis a few licks while he stroked the rest of it fervently over her body.

We had rolled her over when we switched, letting her lie face-up while I knelt down and pounded her pussy and Bill eagerly awaited the chance to cum all over her face. Some of my cum rested on her face and a bit of Bill's on her tail. Because she so eagerly demanded it, I had reached back around myself so my hand was poised on her rear, working a single finger into her ass, a hole far too tight for penetration. Damn, what was it with fire types and anal?

I owed Bill big time, because Vulpix delivered in every possible way. Her pussy constricted me so much I was afraid she'd tear my penis off and it'd be left inside there just because of the sheer tightness, strangely accented by a light suction that pulled me in with every thrust. Oh, how I loved to get lost in her inner core, the wet pleasure center that so warmly accepted me. It was calming as the soothing heat again burned away every minor ache, rejuvenating me and granting me energy to carry on. Energy that would come in handy as the weekend went on--this whole thing ran through Sunday evening.

I was out to wreck her, fuck her as rough as a Pokemon three times her size, make her scream and squirt all over my cock. The camera crew no longer existed, Bill only there in the technical sense as he occupied her mouth, her soft licks interrupting the slowly rising sounds of intense pleasure I granted her. They swelled up into a sweet, sweet piece of music I wouldn't soon forget. More angelic than Tori and dripping with more raw sexuality than Janis.

Life was good.

Bill lost it first, much to my amazement since he had been doing this longer and wasn't fucking the top of his list. His dick twitched a little before he poured his cum all over Vulpix's face. Gleefully she moaned, licking up what she could as he went into some zen state of mind, masturbating all through his rather impressive stream and a little after that as the stray threads of white goo shook a little with all the movement between their ends.

Her small tongue tried eagerly to get whatever it could, even though a fair bit of it was on her body and not her face. Bill withdrew with a sigh as she began the process of licking herself clean. The sight was too much for me, and the feelings and tastes probably too much for her, as I pulled out seconds before her orgasm, my finger still working her ass, blowing my own load all over her white fur underside. With the saliva and cum, the fur quickly became matted as she licked herself clean, her juices spilling out as my balls remained against her slit.

"That's a wrap!" the cameraman said as he took out the tape and, mechanically, we were sent out to the dance floor to await our next appointment. No afterglow, no nuzzling or anything. Just told to get dressed and get out.

I thanked Bill and we set back out to the dance floor. We'd probably get separated in the crowd the rest of the weekend, so he directed me to who I could see for my hotel key, free bed being another perk of staying.

When I got there, of course, I found a girl bent over a table, her frilly dress hiked up while a very eager Typhlosion reamed her.

Not one to want my own sex interrupted, I waited it out, merely enjoying the sight of the girl, her face painted over with a pleasure-induced daze, getting fucked hard. When she noticed me, she gave me a quick wink. "I'll be with you shortly!" she cried out far louder and pantier than she intended.


	21. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The faded taste of cherry lipstick assaulted my mouth as the door slipped open and I found myself pushed to the ground. The door slammed behind me with a sound that could have shaken me from my sleep, guided straight into its frame by a protruding leg that didn't look like it should have had that much force against it. No leg should have been able to close a door like that.

The tumble was jarring as, for a brief second, I was free again of the scent of perfume applied twelve hours prior that lingered about. I hit the carpeted floor with a dull thud in stark contrast to the ear-ringing slam not even a second earlier. I had no time to relax, though, as something crashed into me, the scent returning full force as two hands ran through my hippie mane and lips found their way onto mine. My hands found their way to fabric, warm flesh beneath, moving downward as the dress gave way to the leg that had slammed the door. My hand grasped the silky white calf, pulling it down as the body atop me shifted a little, putting more of its weight on me, while at the same time it added so much more sensuality to it.

It started back at Zero, trying to get my hotel key. When the Typhlosion was done with her, the woman, Melissa, introduced herself and said she didn't have any extras, that my friend had taken the last room, but I was "welcome" to stay in hers, that I should come by when I was done with shooting for the night.

I only had one other scene that night, which involved a crowd of guys masturbating over a Chansey that lay on the floor, her stubby little arms unable to pleasure herself. She had one of those high-end, powerful vibrators in her pussy, sending her body almost into tremors as lines of guys blew their loads all over her pink body. We each took two shots on her, offered a Blissey egg between goes. I never knew it until that moment, but Blissey eggs revitalized libido and gave me the energy I needed to go my second time.

And, hopefully, to deal with Melissa. The moment I arrived, she was ready to jump my bones, kissing me all through the hallway of the hotel--rented in its entirety for the event--to our room, and now straddling me. I had never been with a human woman before, beyond a bit of light making out in high school, and boy had I lucked out.

Melissa was in her late 20s and stacked to high hell. Luscious curves all over, round, juicy tits that pressed against my chest, and a beautiful ass that my hands eagerly took a handful of. Her legs were solid, and oh how I wanted those wrapped around my waist. Her long silver-blonde hair ran amok over my face as she made no attempt to move it, growing more and more dishevelled as she stopped caring. She wore a blue dress with pitifully small straps and a length that attempted modesty like I attempted celibacy. Even when she wasn't bent over a table letting a fire-type fuck her, it barely granted her any cover.

We would have fucked on the floor if I hadn't said anything. I know we would have. Melissa wasn't going to be picky, but then again she wasn't the one who risked rug burn. I mustered up my strength, overpowering the soothing scent that made me want to surrender then and there to her, and rolled us over so that I lay on top. "Bed," was my only word.

Again, everything became a blur where the only remaining certainties was the pair of ruby lips that meshed against mine sloppily and the milky flesh that pressed against mine. By the time I could keep track of my surroundings again, she was again atop me, this time on the bed so comfortable that it worked in vicious collusion with her radiant sexuality to make me surrender fully to her wiles. Never could I imagine a bed that dreamy.

While Melissa assaulted my mouth with hers, her hands worked eagerly on my pants, surprisingly not just tearing them off. I wouldn't have put it past her. As she freed my penis, I worked with much less subtlety, almost tearing the straps to her dress as I pulled them off her shoulders, working the dress down to reveal her goods. Her large breasts fell free, leaving the crumpled up dress only covered from the flesh under her breasts to her waist, hiked up to reveal her bare, round bottom.

When finally my pants were down she dismounted me for just a second to get them off and toss them aside. My mouth lamented the loss of her fruity taste as she sat up properly. She wasted no time in mounting me again, holding my tip against her entrance with a cruel smile.

"Don't worry," she said in her most seductive voices, an act put on, since her normal voice sounded higher and more cheerful, "I'll make your first time with a human girl something to remember."

She descended quickly, giving no pretence of being gentle or making this any kind of romantic night. We were about to have rough, intense sex, and there wasn't a goddamn thing I could do about her.

Her vagina, to be honest, couldn't compare to Vulpix's or Meg's. Pokemon had differing sexual traits based on type and species. Humans did not. No fruit taste, no radiant heat, no body-encompassing chill. She didn't have insane muscle control or furry legs to provide a strange sensation against my skin. None of that. It was just a normal vagina.

And yet for all it didn't have, I was still damn pleased. There was something that sex with red bipedal animals couldn't bring, something that only humans could provide. A sort of wonderful sensuality, a passion that could only come from that form and that mouth, the gifts of opposable thumbs and language. Her hands pressed against my chest for leverage, the heavy sway of her breasts as she rode me hard, the throaty words of someone caught up in the moment.

Her vagina, not the tightest or the wettest or the hottest, still clenched down well enough, my cock still filling her more than adequately. I reached out; taking advantage of the shapely form that had taken control of matters. One hand found its way to her smooth ass, the other cupping her right breast, the large mammary so wonderful in my hand.

"Harder," I demanded. If she wanted to take the reigns, she'd have to supply the pace. She gladly complied, though, her body moving even quicker atop mine. Her filthy, filthy language encouraged me to take an active role myself, thrusting up against her in time with the music we made, a cacophony of flesh colliding with flesh, of moans and dirty talk. A voluptuous woman ten years my senior was loving it atop my cock, and I couldn't let her walk away without giving it my all.


	22. Chapter 11pt2

I pulled her down closer to my, her beautiful tits now just in front of my face as I leaned forward just a bit, taking one of them into my mouth. A prolonged moan escaped her lips as my tongue slowly circled around her sensitive, hardened nipple, earning a sudden jerk from her as her hips moved even faster, pelvis crashing against mine again and again as I filled up her tight, slick pussy real nice. She grew wetter as we progressed, the sloppy sounds only a real moist pussy could provide joining our amateur orchestra.

All soaked in sex and pressed against the limits of the sea, we rounded the corner as our bodies writhed and sweat dripped from her brow onto the pillow and into my hair. I had switched over, suckling on her left breast eagerly, while her hands threatened to rip hair right off my scalp with how hard she was going. I was on top of the world as my legs began to weaken, everything swirling around me as my orgasm raced to meet me and--

Then, she was gone.

I was shaken from the sudden disappearance of my partner, disoriented for a moment before I came to. The very, very curvy woman leaned against the wall on the opposite side of the room. "Oh no, I'm making this last. Now get over here and fuck me against this wall, boy."

I sighed, my penis very, very upset with this turn of events. So close, but by the time I got back into the swing of things, I'd have to start all over. I gathered myself before getting out of the bed and walking over to her, again sampling her delicious cherry lips as her legs wrapped around my waist and we went for round two. Or one, technically. But who cared?


End file.
